Gohan and Videl, meet Ranma Saotome.
by Mirai Trunks
Summary: A new adventure begins... Orange Star High School is being rebuilt. Gohan and Videl are transferred to a nearby school named Furinkan High... Please read and review!!
1. What's Going On Here?

_I wonder what's going on_, Videl thought as she walked down the hall to the principal's office. _They know about my crime fighting, and I'm keeping my grades up, I don't understand why he wants to see me_. She opened the door and bumped into Gohan. He backed up and apologized profusely. They sat down on two chairs in the office.   
  
"Gohan do you have any idea what this is about?"  
  
"Uh… not really, no," he replied nervously, and twiddled his thumbs. The tall backed chair at the desk in front of them turned around, and the short principal knitted his fingers on the desk.   
  
"Do you have any inclination of why I've called you here?" The two shook their heads. "Ok, then. The truth is that you aren't in trouble, but I have something to show you." He hopped onto his desk and pressed a button on a small remote. The wall behind them opened and they fell over from fright. "Calm down, it's nothing bad. These are the new floor plans for the new campus we're building. This campus we use now will be demolished and built over. Orange Star High will be grander than it has ever been." He puffed with pride and turned to face them. "This is why I've called you here, as our two best students, we want to take all precautions to ensure your placement in a good school for the time being."  
  
"What about the others?" Videl asked.  
  
"Arrangements will be made," he chuckled. "As our best and brightest, the two of you are most important. Anyway, you will be transferred out of Satan City to a nearby school called Furinkan High. It's the second best school in the area next to ours. To make it easier on you and your families, you will board will students who go to Furinkan. Gohan, you will be staying with Ranma Saotome, and Videl, you will be staying with Akane Tendo. Here are directions," He handed each a sheet. "Discuss this with your families, but remember that I and the other faculty feel that this is best for the two of you." Gohan and Videl left the office.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Haha! You can't lay a finger on me Ryoga!" Ranma shouted in challenge and flipped off his opponent's head.  
  
"You are so dead Saotome!" Ryoga chased after Ranma, swinging his umbrella around. Ranma turned to Ryoga and made faces at him.  
  
"Can't catch me lalalala-!" Ranma said before he smacked into a telephone pole fell off the fence he was running on, and into a pool. "Oh great," she muttered. Ryoga let out a battle cry and continued chasing a now female Ranma.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Let's see here, I think Ranma's house is not too far away, I'll see if someone will point me in the right direction," Gohan said to himself. He slung his bag over his shoulder and changed grips on the wheeled suitcase he was pulling behind him. Suddenly, a young redheaded girl appeared being chased by a young man wearing a bandana and lashing out with an umbrella. Gohan quickly threw his stuff down and got between the two.   
  
"Get outta my way loser!" Ryoga yelled. He pushed Gohan and grabbed toward Ranma with his free hand. Gohan stepped in front of him and gave him and uppercut that sent him high into the air and over several blocks.   
  
"Oh, my hero!" Ranma shouted in joy. She grabbed Gohan around the midsection and he blushed in embarrassment. He gently pushed her off.   
  
"Uh, do you know where Ranma Saotome lives?"   
  
"Oh yeah! It's not far from here!"  
  
"Can you please take me there?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Sure, come on!" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the street.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
At that same moment, Videl walked through the open market. _I think the Tendo home is around here somewhere, I have to ask someone to be sure_. She saw a young girl holding a basket looking through some goods and approached her.   
  
"Hello, my name is Videl Satan, I'm looking for the Tendo residence, can you possibly give me directions?"  
  
"Oh that's no problem, but if you'll wait one moment, I'll take you there myself."  
  
"Are you Akane Tendo?"  
  
"No, she's my younger sister, I'm Kasumi Tendo. You must be the student who's staying with us until your new campus is built."  
  
"That's me."   
  
"Ok, let me pay the vendor and we can head home." She handed some money to the dealer.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Here's the house, Gohan." Ranma said. "I've got something to take care of, but I'll be right back, just introduce yourself and they'll make you at home."  
  
"Ok thanks, uh, what was your name?" He turned around and Ranma was already gone. Gohan knocked on the door and a man with a mustache opened the door.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm Son Gohan, I'm supposed to be staying with you."  
  
"Oh yeah, come on in," he replied. "Make yourself at home, I'm Soun Tendo. My eldest daughter Kasumi is out shopping for food to make dinner, Nabiki is in her room, and my youngest Akane is out training in the dojo."   
  
"You have three daughters?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about Ranma Saotome?"   
  
"He and his father are staying with us, Genma should be back any minute, as should Ranma. You'll be staying in Ranma's room, it's the second door on the left upstairs."  
  
"Ok, thanks!" Gohan said and went upstairs.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Kasumi opened the door and Videl followed her inside. Kasumi proceeded to give Videl a tour of the house and introduced her to Akane and Nabiki.  
  
"Can you show me where the bathroom is?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's the third door on the right upstairs."  
  
"Thanks." Videl raced up the stairs.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Hey Gohan." Gohan turned from his suitcase and saw a young man standing in the door wearing a red shirt and black pants.  
  
"You must be Ranma."   
  
"Yeah that's me."   
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to go use the restroom."   
  
"Ok," Ranma said and jumped onto his bed. Gohan left Ranma's room and walked down the hall. He opened the door and saw a bottomless Videl, who flushed the toilet and turned around and noticed him. The two just stood there for a moment, and then Videl pulled up her sweatpants and stepped up to Gohan.   
  
"Not a word of this to anyone, ok?" She whispered into his ear. He nodded vigorously, quietly closed the door and stepped back out into the hall.   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Genma in panda form hobbled into the kitchen in time for dinner. The others were busily eating. Soon, everyone at the table began to stare at Gohan, who inhaled ramen faster than Kasumi could whip up another batch.  
  
"Ahhh, much better," he said, patting his stomach after his twenty-second serving. "By the way, what's for dessert?" Everyone fell over in disbelief and Gohan became confused. Genma sat up first and reached for a kettle on the stove. "What's Mr. Panda doing?" Genma poured the water over his head and reverted to his normal human self.   
  
"WHAT???" Gohan and Videl said in unison and leapt to the opposite wall in surprise.   
  
"Hello, I'm Genma Saotome."   
  
"P-p-pleased to meet y-you." Gohan stammered.  
  
"But how…" Videl began.  
  
"No need for questions, we might as well explain." Genma said.  
  
"_We_? What do you mean _we_ pops?" Ranma stood up, cracking his knuckles. The two began to patter at each other.  
  
"I'd better explain." Soun said. He grabbed the pitcher of water on the table and doused the squabbling duo. Ranma became female, and Genma went panda. He growled and picked up a sign that read 'You dummy, if only you'd have let me explain'.  
  
"Who's an idiot, old man?!?" Ranma said threateningly, and she flipped him off. Soun cleared his throat Ranma sat down cross-legged and folded her arms over her chest.   
  
"You see…" Soun continued.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Some time later…  
  
"…And that's the tale." Soun finished. Ranma sighed. Genma smiled then lifted a sign that read, 'At least I don't have _these_!' and lifted up Ranma's shirt. Gohan's eyes bugged out and he fell over. Videl pulled him back up and slapped his face a few times, while Ranma and Genma began fighting again.  
  
"Gosh, that's some story." Videl said.   
  
"Yeah, and I have to be engaged to this guy," Akane pointed at Ranma.  
  
"Engaged? But-" Gohan began.  
  
"You aren't even out of high school!" Videl concluded. The two looked into each other's eyes then abruptly turned back to Akane. Ranma burst through the wall, dragging her father.   
  
"Blame it on these two morons," she said.  
  
"I think these two need to be engaged," Nabiki remarked.  
  
"WHAT?" Gohan and Videl shouted in unison.  
  
"See? They can already finish each other's sentences and even speak one another's minds."  
  
"You're right," Kasumi noted quietly.   
  
"**I** think **we** aren't going to get along, Nabiki," Videl growled and stomped upstairs. Akane got up and quickly followed her. Genma grabbed Ranma in a headlock and the two rolled outside through the hole in the wall.   
  
"I guess I better clean up," Kasumi said and started collecting the dishes.   
  
"You're fitting in already," Nabiki said and looked at Gohan who sighed in reply.  
  



	2. The first day of school Nabiki leave me ...

"I am gonna pound Nabiki if she does that to me again!" Videl punched a pillow. She and Akane were in their room, sitting on Akane's bed.   
  
"Just ignore her, she'll-"  
  
"Hey Videl," Nabiki said coolly, as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"Don't start Nabiki," Videl hissed.  
  
"No, it's ok, I was wrong."   
  
"Oh yeah! Wait, huh?"  
  
"I was wrong to say you and Gohan should be engaged," she crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"I accept your apology."   
  
"Oh, I'm not apologizing, I just came to tell you that I think I want Gohan for myself, he's just so _manly_!"   
  
"You are _so_ dead!" Videl shouted and leapt across the room, reaching for her throat. Akane caught the collar of her sweatshirt, pulled her back and grabbed her arm. "Let me go! Let me go! I'm gonna kill her!" Nabiki giggled and strode out of the room.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Gohan lay on his bed in Ranma's room, engaged in thought. _Nabiki was kind of right, Videl is nice and all, cute too I guess. But engagement seems a bit too much now, I mean she doesn't even know how I feel_. Female Ranma burst into the room unexpectedly and Gohan sat up. Her shirt had been ripped by numerous slashes from panda claws. She closed the door behind her and the shirt fell off in pieces. Gohan's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. She kicked off her pants and her boxers, then grabbed a towel out of a drawer and hung it on her arm. She opened the door and turned to a mesmerized Gohan.   
  
"I'm gonna go take a bath, you can go next if you wanna." Gohan watched her naked rear as she left the room and shut the door. _This is not what I was expecting when I agreed to this_ he thought. The door flew open again and Ranma walked in stark naked without a towel. "Forgot my pjs," she said. She turned to Gohan, "Something wrong?" Gohan fell off the side of the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day…  
  
Gohan opened his eyes slowly. He looked over and saw Ranma snoring on his own bed. He let out a sigh of relief. _Finally, peace and quiet for once_, he thought. Suddenly, Nabiki hopped onto his chest. She wore a bathrobe tied tightly at the waist, and her breasts were all but showing.  
  
" Mornin' sweetie," she cooed.  
  
"Gyaah!" He stammered. "What the hell are you doing?!?"  
  
"I wanted to see how you're adjusting, honey." She shook her chest and laughed. Gohan watched her breasts bounce. The door exploded and a dark figure stood unmoving, it's eyes glowed red.   
  
"Nabiki…" It bellowed. Nabiki screamed in terror and jumped off of Gohan to try and get out the door. Videl grabbed her by the throat and prepared to wallop Nabiki. Thinking quickly, Nabiki slid out of the robe and ran out the room wearing only a red thong bikini. Videl tore the garment to shreds and gave chase.  
  
"Gosh," Gohan remarked.  
  
"That's nothin' I have at least a half dozen girls who have their sights on me," Ranma said groggily. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
  
"I'm not proud of this Ranma."   
  
"At least your not like Ryoga, nobody likes that loser."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" A voice from outside yelled. Gohan looked out the window and saw the boy from yesterday that had been chasing female Ranma. He pointed the umbrella at Gohan, "You and me, buddy, one on one, three days from now. Do you accept?"   
  
"He wants me to fight him," Gohan turned to Ranma.  
  
"Go ahead, he's a pushover."   
  
"I heard that!" Ryoga said from outside.  
  
"But… I might hurt him," Gohan said nervously.  
  
"Nah, he's a tough guy, I doubt you couldn't damage him worse than a broken arm or rib."  
  
"No, you really don't understand."  
  
"Quit worrying, just accept, kick his butt and go on with life." Gohan opened the window.  
  
"I accept Ryoga!"  
  
"Good, I'll meet you here in exactly three days." Ryoga turned and ran off into the distance.  
  
"Great, now you have a week to train."  
  
"A week?"  
  
"Yeah, Ryoga really has some major problems with directions."  
  
"If you say so," Gohan sighed. Suddenly, a topless Nabiki ran into the room and hid behind Gohan's bed. Videl came chasing after her and accidentally backhanded Gohan out the window, followed by Ranma. They landed in the pool.   
  
"Those girls need to learn some manners," a now female Ranma said. Gohan turned to her and his eyes widened after seeing her bare breasts. "Oops, sorry," Ranma said and reached into the tree branch to grab her pj shirt.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Ranma, Gohan, Akane and Videl left for school. Happosai appeared skipping down the street with a sack of 'loot' over his shoulder, laughing as he went. Dozens of girls chased after him, waving weapons of all sorts.   
  
"A burglar!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Nah, that's just Happosai, he's the perverted old goat who taught our fathers," Ranma said.  
  
"I gotta go, I'll catch up with you guys in a minute," Gohan said and disappeared. All of a sudden, a guy in a red cape, green tunic, black pants, white turban and sunglasses appeared.   
  
"Who the hell is that?" Akane said.  
  
"Fear not citizens, for I am the purveyor of justice, the keeper of law, the protector of the innocent, I am the Great Saiya Man!" He declared through a flurry of poses. Akane stared in disbelief, Ranma smirked, and Videl smiled inwardly, only she knew it was Gohan. "I shall stop this vile criminal!" Saiya Man knelt on one knee and held both arms in the air. He dashed toward Happosai.   
  
"What is this?" Happosai questioned. Saiya Man kicked the bag of loot back to the girls. Happosai abruptly whirled around in shock. "My silky darlings! No…" He said as he watched the girls reclaim their bras and panties. He turned back to Gohan, clenched his fists, and smoke began to trickle out of his ears. "You're going to get it now young man!" He challenged. Happosai jumped back then made a flying leap at Saiya Man. He was easily seized.  
  
"Ah ha, evildoer I have you now!" Saiya Man soon realized he held a dummy and the rag stuffed with firecrackers exploded, darkening his outfit and breaking one lens of his sunglasses.   
  
"Never has anyone caught the great Happosai!" Happosai declared before running full speed into Ranma's foot. Ranma picked him up by the collar of his shirt, and the martial arts master hung limply.   
  
"Good job citizen! Now hand him over to the Great Saiya Man," he held out his hand.  
  
"So, what's with the getup Gohan?" Gohan remained speechless and threw up his arms in disbelief. "Really, that is so tacky."   
  
"Shhhhhh!!! Please don't tell anyone."   
  
"Ok, that ok with you girls?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, what a show," Akane said. Gohan blushed and looked around. Not seeing anyone else, he pressed a button on his belt and the costume vanished. "Shall we continue to school?" The four walked to school.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
In class throughout the day, many girls stared at Gohan, believing him to be cute. Videl would give them a mean look and they'd turn the other way quickly. At lunch, Videl sat with Akane and was very sociable, while Gohan sat with Ranma and his friends. PE was next and Gohan was not looking forward to it. He recalled his last experience with his first day of PE at Orange High, he had nearly revealed his power by jumped twenty feet in the air to catch a potential home run. _I am NOT going to do that again, I can't risk showing my true strength. _  
  
"Hey Videl," Nabiki said as she passed by their table. "You better start making people believe you and Gohan and dating, otherwise, you may have a bit more competition than just me," she gestured to the other girls. Videl made a face and wiggled her tongue. Nabiki made face back and left to go sit with her friends.  
  
"Akane, do you think she's right?"  
  
"Hell no, everyone knows Ranma and I are engaged and people still chase after us," she replied.  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Yup, it gets tiring." The bell rang and everyone got up to go back to class.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Gohan!" One of the guys yelled and passed the football to Gohan. He caught it and stood there, puzzled.  
  
"Run with it!" Another shouted. Gohan began walking down the field with the ball under his arm. The other team raced after him.   
  
"Wrong way!" Gohan spun around and sped down the field, sending the opposing players in all directions and he ran by. He stopped under the goal, he had made a touchdown.   
  
"Ok, set up again!" Ranma announced.  
  
"Throw the ball here, Gohan," one guy said. Gohan gently tossed the ball to the kid, he caught it by his stomach and the football sent him flying into the wall behind him.   
  
"Whoa…" The group said in unison and crowded around the downed student.   
  
"S-sorry!" Gohan yelled in apology.   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Must he show off?" Videl grumbled.  
  
"Wow…" Akane murmured. They stood on the side of the other field, where the girls were playing soccer. The ball was passed to Akane and the two ran down the field. "Here, Videl, shoot!" She passed the ball to Videl. Videl stopped it and kicked it with all her might, it passed through the open hands of the goalie and burst out the other side of the side, leaving a large hole.   
  
"Yay! We win!" Their team shouted. All the girls on their team high-fived the two and everyone went to the changing room to get ready for the next class.   
  
"I'm getting a funny feeling Akane," Videl said as she took off her shirt.  
  
"Me too, it's like-"  
  
"We're being watched." Videl declared.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"H-hey Gohan, the locker room is right over here," the pale kid Gosunkugi said. He put his arm on Gohan's shoulder and began leading him. "Y-you know, th-that was some throw you did."  
  
"Oh, it must've been a fluke," Gohan replied. The walked up to the door to the locker room.  
  
"Here it is buddy, I have to go c-collect the equipment, I'll see you in a minute, h-heh heh," Gosunkugi left and hobbled away chuckling. _This'll teach him that showboat! _Gosunkugi thought. Gohan walked in and began pulling his shirt over his head when several towels were thrown at him.  
  
"AHHH A BOY!"   
  
"COVER YOURSELVES!!" They screamed. Lucky for Gohan, he had his shirt on his head when they beat him up and forcibly threw him out. He didn't see anyone and no one knew it was he. Later, the girls couldn't stop talking about the pervert who sneaked into the locker room.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"What happened to you?" Ranma asked. He and Gohan were in their room, hanging out after the day at school.   
  
"That weird kid Gosunkugi and his stupid tricks," Gohan adjusted the ice pack on his head.   
  
"Yeah, he'll do that to ya."  
  
"I'm gonna go take a bath, I'll be out in about an hour," Gohan picked a towel out of the drawer and set the ice pack down.   
  
"Ok, see ya," Ranma put his arms behind his head and began snoring. Gohan went into the bathroom and locked the door, he didn't want any interference from Nabiki or anyone else. He undressed, got into the filled tub and sighed with relief.  
  
"Finally, a moment of peace and quiet." Gohan failed to notice the basket of dirty clothes move from the corner. The pile of clothes rose and took the form of a woman. Nabiki crept out of the clothes wearing a skimpy bathing suit, and tiptoed toward the unsuspecting Gohan. Gohan saw her out of the corner of his eye and began scrambling against the other side of the bathtub. Before his eyes, Videl, wearing a wetsuit and snorkel rose out of the water. Nabiki screamed in surprise and was chased downstairs by Videl. Gohan crept out of the tub and began to close the door, when a large panda knocked him out the door and slammed it before he could crawl back in. Akane began walking down the hall and Gohan used a ki attack to blow a hole in the wall and jumped through.   
  
"Gohan, is that you?" Kasumi asked. Gohan leapt back through the hole, then rolled down the hall and into Ranma's room before slamming the door.   
  
"Have a nice bath?" Ranma asked, and Gohan fell over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Happosai strikes back! Gohan vs Ryoga

Happosai sat cross-legged in Shampoo's restaurant, eating a bowl of ramen.   
  
"I gotta do a little peekin' at that new girl Videl," Happosai whispered to no one. Happosai slurped the last noodle and patted his belly. He set the bowl down and hopped off his chair before starting to walk out the door.  
  
"Going somewhere Happy?" Happosai turned and saw Cologne sitting atop her staff as she usually did.   
  
"Why of course, my dear, I have… business to attend to," He opened the door and the end of the staff came crashing down on his bald cranium. Happosai winced, and Cologne held out her hand. He tossed a few yen in the air and stepped outside. "By the way, the tip is on the table," Cologne looked away and he tossed a round object at her which she caught. "Bye bye now!" He dashed out the restaurant as the firecracker exploded in her face.  
  
"AIEE! Is Grandma ok?" Shampoo said after bursting out the kitchen.  
  
"Grandma is fine Shampoo, but we'll get him back for that."  
  
"Hey Grandma, this fake money." She turned the money over and it read Monopoly.   
  
"Oh boy is Happy going to regret this," Cologne declared.   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Ranma and Gohan were outside training for his duel with Ryoga. Ranma wore his white gi, and Gohan his blue and red gi. Ranma charged at Gohan, and easily dodged.   
  
"I'm telling you Ranma, I really don't need this."  
  
"Come on! Show me your full strength!" Ranma got into a fighter's stance and Gohan continued to stand still. "Ready?" Gohan nodded. Ranma attacked him again, and Gohan easily bobbed and weaved to avoid all the punches and kicks. Ranma performed several back flips and landed in a crouch. "You're good, but try and block this hotshot," he ran toward Gohan, building up momentum. Gohan held his arm out, palm pointed at Ranma. When Ranma was within ten feet, Gohan performed the _ki ai hou_ attack, which slammed Ranma into a tree several yards away.   
  
"Are we done for today?" Ranma sat up and coughed several times.  
  
"Damn that was powerful, what _are_ you?" He said between coughs. Gohan laughed nervously. Ranma stood up and the two walked inside.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"This is the place, I guess she's staying in Akane's room," Happosai reasoned. He stood on the roof of the Tendo house. He perched on the windowsill and tightened the cloth tied under his nose. Quietly, he slid the window opened and hopped inside. "While I'm here, I might as well check out Akane's silky treasures as well," Happosai smiled and looked around. Opening one of the drawers, he began to dig through the panties and bras. The door opened and he whirled around in surprise, holding a pair of panties in his hands.   
  
"What have you got there?!?" Videl asked. She moved closer and saw the word 'Videl' sewed into the back of the panties. Happosai smiled meekly and began to creep toward the window. "Oh no you don't!" He jumped full spring out the window, reaching for a tree branch. A shoe hit him from behind, he missed the branch and plunged to the ground twenty feet below. Videl jumped out the window and levitated to the ground. Happosai was clearly not conscious and she grabbed the panties by one side. However, even in this inanimate state of being, his little fists refused to let go. She picked him up and tried pulling the two apart, with no success. She dropped him and bent over to pick him up again and he bounced off the ground. Happosai became nestled on her breasts and began to nuzzle. "Ugh! I hate this old pervert!" She wrenched him from her chest and he took off her shirt with him. She pried the shirt from his grasp, and he suddenly became 'conscious' again and flipped over her head, tapping her on the back. Her bra fell off and he scooped it up as he ran by before looking back at her and getting an eyeful.   
  
"Woohoo! Now I have a complete set, thanks for everything darling!"   
  
"You are so dead Happosai!" She shook her fists at him, then realized what she was doing, grabbed her shirt off the ground and put it on. Videl went inside and slammed the door.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Hey Gohan," Nabiki said and sat down on the couch next to him.  
  
"Nabiki, please…"   
  
"Don't worry, I've given up on you… for now."  
  
"Gee, that's… great!" He smiled.  
  
"I've come to you for a business proposition." She reached into her purse and he became puzzled. She pulled out a stack of photos and flashed them at Gohan. They were pictures of Videl in various states of undress, several with her naked from behind and without a top. "Set of five for 3000 yen, just 'cause she's your girlfriend."  
  
"What are you doing Nabiki? This isn't right."  
  
"Oh come on! I'll go as low as 2300 yen, it's a real bargain!"   
  
"What's that you got there?" Videl asked as she came in the door. Nabiki scrambled to gather all the photos and stuffed them into her purse.  
  
"Oh, nothing!"   
  
"Hey Videl, why aren't you wearing a bra?" Gohan asked. She looked down and noticed her nipples poking through the fabric of her shirt.  
  
"None of your business, pervert!" She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I am not a pervert!" He stood up.  
  
"Then why were you looking at her chest, Romeo?" Nabiki added.   
  
"BUT OUT!" The two yelled at her.   
  
"Told you! You guys need to hook up." Gohan blushed and Videl made a face at Nabiki. "You can stop pretending now, guys."   
  
"That's it!" Videl yelled. Nabiki jumped over the couch and ran into the kitchen, followed by Videl. Several crashes, bangs, and clangs sounded. Nabiki screamed and came running out with dinner covering her. Videl burst out of the kitchen wielding a portable mixer and laughed maniacally before following Nabiki upstairs.   
  
"Oh my." Kasumi said as she walked out of the kitchen covered in flour. "I'll never get dinner done at this rate."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The day for the duel had come and as usual, Ryoga was no where to be seen.   
  
"Told ya Gohan, let's go home," Ranma said. The two began to leave the open field when Ryoga's head burst through the ground.  
  
"Where're you two goin'?"  
  
"Whoa! Ryoga, how'd you find the place?" Ranma asked. He nodded toward a big sign on the grass that said in big, red letters 'DUEL BETWEEN CHAMPION RYOGA AND NOODLE ARMED NEWBOY HERE!'   
  
"Hey…" Gohan remarked.  
  
"Oh yeah, then why did you get here underground, P-Chan?" Ryoga's head rotated to face them and he looked down.  
  
"I got lost." He sighed.  
  
"Who's P-Chan?" Gohan piped in.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later," Ranma whispered over his shoulder.   
  
"Ready to get your ass handed to you, weakling?" The head on the ground said.   
  
"You're gonna fight like that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Ryoga noted. He pulled his head underground and disappeared. A few seconds later, he exploded from the ground, leaving a crater. "You're dead meat runt," he laughed and cracked his knuckles. Ranma pushed Gohan forward.  
  
"Oh yeah. Are you ready?"  
  
"Let's go!" Ryoga charged at Gohan, and went through him. Ryoga tripped and fell into a puddle.  
  
"What was that about getting my ass handed to me?" Gohan smirked. Ryoga growled and flipped backward over Gohan, then side-kicked him dead center in his stomach. Gohan didn't budge. Ryoga followed up with a series of roundhouses then backhanded Gohan, turning his head. Gohan looked back at Ranma, then face Ryoga. He wiped the small trickle of blood from his mouth and flung his hand to his side. Gohan raised his other hand and held out one finger. Ryoga suddenly became puzzle. Gohan waved the finger in front of Ryoga, the jabbed him in the ribs faster than he could react. Ryoga was sent spinning to the ground several feet away. Ryoga dashed at Gohan again, and the one finger met each attack. Gohan then gave Ryoga an uppercut using the finger, and Ryoga sailed high into the air before landing in the crater he had created.  
  
"Well, that's that," Ranma said.   
  
"Yup," Gohan replied and walked away from the battlefield. The two began to walk back home.  
  
_I'll never be able to be him_, Ryoga thought. _He's just TOO strong for a weakling like me, I'm such a loser_._ No one loves me_. Ryoga began to channel the despair he felt within, and began powering up. The increase in ki caused Gohan and Ranma to turn around in surprise.  
  
"What the…" Gohan began.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Ryoga yelled and leapt from the crater. "You're _mine_ now!" He cupped his hands together and held them out. "HO-KO-DEN!" The energy beam shot toward Gohan.  
  
"Ranma, back!" Gohan shoved Ranma behind him. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" The blue beam shot out and met Ryoga's _hokoden_. The beams pushed back and forth against one another.  
  
"You can't win Gohan!" Ryoga shouted above the roar. "No one cares for me, I am in the greatest depths of despair, you have no chance to win!"  
  
"Wanna bet!?" Gohan yelled back. He clenched his teeth and began powering up. His hair flickered then became gold and his eyes became green. Gohan was now in Super Saiyajin form. Ryoga's eyes opened wide in surprise as did Ranma's. "KA-ME-HA-ME…HAAAAA!" Gohan shot another energy blast through his first, engulfing it, then Ryoga's. It slammed into Ryoga as he threw up his arms in defense and he was sent sailing into the air.   
  
"Damn, dude…" Ranma squinted and tried to follow Ryoga as he soared into the distance. Gohan put his hands at his side and began breathing heavily. His hair and eyes revered to normal as he powered down.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that," Gohan sighed.  
  
"Gohan, can you… teach me to do that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Oh come on, it's the most powerful technique I have ever seen, and I thought Ryoga's _hokoden_ was powerful."  
  
"I can't teach you to increase your power like that, but I can teach you that ki blast."  
  
"All right!" He and Gohan went home.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Ooh! Free samples!" Happosai dove into the pile of panties and bras with a sign next to them that said 'Try one'. He stuck his head out, and began examining a pair of panties. The world turned upside down on him as the net under the trap snapped shut, pulling him up above the ground. "What the hell is this!?" He cried in dismay. Shampoo and Cologne appeared from behind a bush.   
  
"This'll teach you to eat at our restaurant and not pay," Cologne raised her staff and pointed it at Happosai. "You're natural desire to steal women's undergarments and look at their unclothed forms will be your undoing," she tapped him on the head with her staff.  
  
"That's it?" Happosai opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Yes, go ahead Shampoo." Shampoo pulled out a katana, and Happosai screamed in terror. She flipped over the net and neatly sliced the rope holding the net before landing with a soft thud. Happosai crashed to the ground amid the underwear. He sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around and stood up, hands on his hips defiantly.  
  
"Ha ha! You had me in the palm of your hand and instead of smashing me like a little bug, you tapped me on the head?" Cologne nodded. "You stupid old hag!"  
  
"Can Shampoo hurt dirty little man?" Shampoo turned to her great-grandmother.  
  
"No, let him be, he'll get what's coming to him."  
  
"See ya later girls! I'm off to the Tendos!"   
  
"Why not Grandma kill Happosai?"  
  
"Shampoo, as you grow older, you'll come to gain the vast knowledge women possess that men do not. Happy's punishment will be worse than he can imagine."   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"All right, just in time for dinner!" Happosai said as he plopped down at the table.   
  
"Who invited you?" Akane asked.  
  
"I did," he replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Female Ranma sat down on the other side of the table next to Gohan. Happosai hopped across the table and clutched onto her breasts. "Ah, my favorite student- **AHHHH!!!!**" His head burst into flames and he danced around in great pain.   
  
"Quick somebody get some water!" Gohan yelled. Kasumi doused Happosai with a pitcher of water and the flames vanished. He rubbed his badly burnt head tenderly.   
  
"That was odd," Nabiki remarked.   
  
"Now, as I was saying, Ranma my favorite- **GYAHHHHH!!!!**" His head burst into flames a second time.   
  
"Quick get him out of here before he burns the house down!" Soun exclaimed. Ranma grabbed him by the foot and carried him outside before kicking him several blocks away, where his screams could still be heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Gohan vs Kuno Is there ever a quiet mome...

"I challenge you Akane Tendo!" One of the many teenage boys in the mob shouted. Ranma hopped off the fence he was travelling on and landed in a crouch. Gohan scratched his head and Videl became puzzled. The challenger raced at Akane, she dodged and elbowed him hard at the base of the spine, dropping him.   
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Videl asked. All hell broke loose and the crowd swarmed around them. Ranma and Akane were taking the male students out left and right. Gohan and Videl stood side by side in the middle of all the chaos.   
  
"I challenge the new kid for the opportunity to date Videl!" A voice cried out. The upperclassman flipped over the riot and drew his wooden sword. He pointed toward Gohan, "You have no chance, my friend, Videl will date me!" Gohan looked blankly at him, clearly dumbfounded.   
  
"Protect my honor, you blockhead!" Videl said and whacked Gohan over the head with her book bag. He slipped off his own and threw it to the side.  
  
"No one has yet defeated Tatewaki Kuno, the _Blue Thunder _of Furinkan High!" Kuno declared. Ranma suddenly hopped onto his head, causing Kuno to bend over.   
  
"What was that Kuno?" He smirked. Kuno responded by slashing the sword toward Ranma's throat, and he easily caught it between his palms. Ranma back-flipped into the mob and disappeared.   
  
"Now where were we…" Kuno started. "Oh yeah, let's go!" He dashed toward Gohan and performed a combo of swipes in the shape of an X. He stepped back and held the wooden blade over his head. Gohan stood unmoving, and Kuno's eyes widened. "You didn't… but how… I thought I… " Videl crossed her arms over her chest and smiled inwardly.   
  
"My turn?" Gohan asked. Kuno beckoned him forward, and Gohan disappeared. Kuno looked around confused, before turning around and bumping into Gohan. Shaking like a leaf, he tripped backward and began crawling on all fours in the other direction.  
  
"Oh Kuno…" Videl cooed. She smiled, and Kuno jumped up, his sword at the ready.   
  
"Now it's time to get serious," He said. Gohan shrugged in reply. The insane spectacle stopped dead around them and all turned to watch. The other students formed a large circle around the two combatants. Ranma and Akane stood off to the side with Videl. Kuno flipped his sword around, spinning it extremely fast then grasped it in two hands. Gohan held out his right hand and made a fist, then raised his index finger.  
  
"Oh boy, now it's getting good!" Ranma said and grabbed Videl and Akane by the arm, pulling them into the crowd to get closer. The students began to murmur as the two stood silent, studying one another. They met in a flash of energy, sword against finger. Gohan parried each attack, and pushed forward. Kuno spun around and performed a series of backflips to distance himself from Gohan, then charged again. He thrust at Gohan's stomach, and he leaned to the side. Kuno jumped up and kicked outward at Gohan's head. Gohan leaned his neck to the right, and caught Kuno's foot with his hand.   
  
"P-please Gohan, don't hurt my… my friends," Kuno pleaded.  
  
"Huh? What friends?" Gohan looked around. Kuno brought up his other foot as he rotated in the air and kicked Gohan in the chest before smacking the hilt of his sword into the side of his head. He took several steps back. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Gohan burst out, rubbing his ear.   
  
"Kuno's gonna get it now," Ranma laughed.   
  
"Give up, Gohan? I graciously accept your surrende-" Kuno didn't get to finish the sentence. Gohan snatched the wooden blade from his grasp and hurled it into the air. He looked up and raised his open palm toward the sky. He shot a blue energy ball that slammed into the sword, causing it to explode into splinters. Kuno watched in horror as the remains of his weapon drifted to earth. "WHAT!?!?" He stammered in disbelief. "What the hell was that!?!?!"   
  
"Had enough?" Gohan asked bluntly.   
  
"Never!" Kuno ran toward Gohan at full speed. Gohan appeared behind Kuno and used to _Ki Ai Hou_ attack to send Kuno slamming through the brick fence that surrounded the campus, leaving a Kuno-shaped cavity. Videl smiled cheerfully, _Yes! He won, I've got some choice for a boyfriend! Whoa, did I just think that?_ Akane stared in wonder. _I've never seen Ranma do that before…I wonder if he has the ability to_, she thought to herself.  
  
"Chalk up another win for Gohan! Man, he's flawless so far." Ranma slapped Gohan on the back. The school bell rang. "Crap! We're late for first period!" The entire assembly raced into the building.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Gohan sat on his bed, reading a book for school. A soft knock sounded at the door.   
  
"Come in," he said. The door opened and Videl walked in. She gently closed the door and joined her hands together at waist level.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Y'know, for earlier…" she trailed off.  
  
"Oh yeah," Gohan turned back to his book. Videl put her hand over the page he was reading and he looked up.   
  
"D'you think Nabiki could be right about us?" She asked straight out.  
  
"I dunno…"   
  
"Well, do you like me, Gohan?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"And I you," She replied. She sat on the bed next to him and he out the book down. They pursed their lips and began to lean toward each other. The door abruptly opened, and they whipped around.   
  
"Oh, was I interrupting something?" Kasumi asked in a kind tone.   
  
"Oh, nothing," they answered in unison. They looked into each other's eyes in surprise, and Kasumi put down the basket of laundry. She closed the door quietly and walked down the hall.   
  
"Where were we?" Videl asked. They leaned toward each other, and the door creaked open again. They quickly moved to opposite sides of the bed. Nabiki peaked her head in.  
  
"Have you guys seen my camera?"   
  
"No! Now leave us!" Videl hissed.  
  
"_So-rry_!" Nabiki blurted and shut the door. Videl slid over toward Gohan. They began to reach for one another when the door flew open again. Genma, in panda form, popped his torso through the doorway.   
  
_Have you two seen Ranma?_ The sign he held up read.  
  
"NO!" They shouted. He harumphed and trotted down the hall. Videl jumped up and shut the door. She turned around and the door slammed open behind her. Startled, she jumped into Gohan's arms.   
  
"Have y'all seen pop? I'm gonna murder him!" Ranma asked. They shook their heads and he shut the door, stomping downstairs. Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck tenderly. Someone knocked, Videl leaped up, and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"At least this one's polite," she said to Gohan. "Come in." The door opened slowly and Akane stepped in.   
  
"Sorry to bother you guys, but I think Ranma borrowed one of my tops," She said and opened a drawer.   
  
"Why would I do that? Those things of yours constrict my breathing!" Ranma called from the kitchen.   
  
"Ranma…" Akane growled and left for the kitchen.  
  
"I guess that's everyone," Videl said as she closed the door. She walked back over to Gohan and sat next to him. They embraced and began to kiss. Suddenly, female Ranma smashed through the window, separating the two and landing in a heap at the foot of the bed. She sat up and realized her breasts were uncovered.   
  
"Now how'd that happen?" She looked down at her heaving chest. Panda Genma leapt through the wall, creating a larger hole. He wore Ranma's shirt on his right paw. With his other paw, he grabbed the topless Ranma by the neck, then went back through the crater and into the fishpond outside.   
  
"Finally, let's get back to-" Videl noticed Gohan lay on his side on the bed, eyes wide. "Ugh!" She sighed angrily. Videl thumped her fists on her knees and Gohan sat up.   
  
"What's going on? The last thing I remember is Ranma's-" Videl cut him off with an angry glare. "Oh yeah." They began to kiss again. The door spontaneously fell off its hinges, causing Soun, Nabiki, and Akane to pile up on the floor. Gohan and Videl separated then stood up together. Videl put her hands on her hips and Gohan crossed his over his chest.   
  
"And what are you guys doing?" Videl questioned.   
  
"We were…" Akane began.  
  
"Listening for termites!" Soun finished. "The little devils make a peculiar chomping sound and I wanted to check to see if they had gotten upstairs yet." Genma and A still topless Ranma burst through the closet, still locked in mortal combat. Genma inadvertently knocked Gohan and Videl out the hole in the wall. They landed in the pond with a loud splash. Videl pulled Gohan's wide-eyed face out of her cleavage and cradled his head. She sighed lovingly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Oh no! Kasumi's sick! What will we eat?

  
Ranma carefully picked up the phone and quickly pressed in the numbers.   
  
"Whatcha doing?" Gohan asked after entering the room.  
  
"SHHH! Kasumi's sick, so we hafta order out for dinner." He looked around.  
  
"Why can't Akane cook? I've hear her cooking if pretty good."  
  
"Bite your tongue Gohan! If we let her make dinner, one taste and we'll be puking up our intestines!" Out of nowhere, he was sent flying through the window, still holding the phone. Akane stood in his place, cracking her knuckles and growling in anger.   
  
"Akane! We were just talking about you!" Gohan stated nervously. "I was wondering if we'd be sampling from your cuisine tonight for dinner since Kasumi is unfortunately ill." The door burst open, and Ranma dragged himself along the floor.   
  
"Do you have a death wish Gohan, that stuff's poiso-" He grabbed Gohan's ankles as Akane picked him up by the leg. She prepared to wallop him again, but he twisted and tumbled out of his pants. Ranma rolled on the floor and crouched behind Gohan, wearing his boxers. "It's only okonomiyaki! You don't have to go all nuts and stuff!"   
  
"Fine, but only tonight, I'm making breakfast tomorrow." Akane crossed her arms over her chest. Ranma made a face at the thought. Akane reached pushed Gohan aside and chased after Ranma as he ran out the open door. Gohan stopped in the doorway and looked around and went back in the house.   
  
"Gohan, duck!" Gohan fell flat on the floor and a bound Ranma flew over his head. He was restrained in the cord from the telephone. Landing with a thud on the floor, he dialed the number again with a free toe.   
  
"Ucchan, hi again, sorry 'bout that. Yeah, that's right, make it a double, and please bring it over quick, if we have to eat Akane's cooking you're gonna lose one valuable customer!" A pinecone sailed through the window and bounced off the top of Ranma's head.   
  
"Get me down from here!" Akane shouted from outside. Gohan peered out the window, and saw Akane hanging from a tree by her shirt. It was pulled over her head, holding her arms up, which revealed her bra. She kicked her legs furiously, attempting to free herself. "When I get out of this tree, I'm gonna murder you, Ranma!"   
  
"Fine then, I won't get you down! Little help here Gohan?" Gohan sat on his haunches and began to unravel the phone cord.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Ukyo's okonomiyaki on wheels delivery!" A voice called from outside. Ranma bounded down the stairs, followed closely by Gohan. Ranma opened the door and handed the boxes to Gohan. They piled over his range of view and he began to stagger under the bulk.   
  
"It's all here, thanks Ucchan," Ranma handed Ukyo the money.   
  
"Great! I'll be around making other deliveries if you need anything else, Ranchan, bye!"   
  
Shortly…  
  
"Ok everyone, dinner's ready!" Videl called from the kitchen.  
  
"All right! Ukyo's okonomiyaki!" Ranma rubbed his hands together and hopped into a seat.   
  
"I've been meaning to ask you," Gohan began as he sat down next to Ranma.  
  
"What?"   
  
"What exactly is an okonomiyaki?"  
  
"It's a Japanese-pizza, I guess. Just try it, I'm sure it'll be good." The others sat down and began eating. Gohan picked up his vegetable okonomiyaki and sniffed it. He was starving. He took a big bite, placing the entire thing in his mouth.  
  
"Yuck! This is not pizza, my friend," he spit the okonomiyaki, still whole onto his plate. Gohan noticed everyone was staring at him. "Am I the only one who doesn't like it?" He asked meekly. They continued eating. Someone knocked on the door, and Gohan went to get it. He opened it and Ukyo stood, enveloped in shadow, appearing very menacing.  
  
"What was that about my okonomiyaki?"  
  
"Uh… I, Uh… Well…"   
  
"I must stand up for my okonomiyaki's honor, I challenge you to a duel Gohan, do you accept or are you a wuss?"   
  
"I accept, Ukyo," he glanced back at Ranma.  
  
"Fine then, after school tomorrow, in the front of the main building, see you there," Ukyo jumped onto her bike-food cart and rode away. Gohan closed the door and went back to the table. With nothing else to eat, he filled a bowl with rice and began to scarf it down.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Gohan and Ranma were in their room. Ranma was humming and had his hands behind his head. Gohan sat cross-legged in deep thought.   
  
"Do I have a chance against this Ukyo guy, Ranma?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say so, you'll defeat Ukyo without a problem," Ranma scratched his shoulder. Gohan nodded and rested his chin on his clasped hands.   
  
In Akane's room the two girls lay on their respective beds…  
  
"Has Ranma ever admitted he liked you, Akane?" Videl asked randomly.  
  
"Nope, he refuses to admit it, I… like him and all, but he's afraid to say it for some reason."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Everything with him is weird, I still love him the same," she sighed.   
  
"Gohan's like that too."  
  
"Aren't all men?" Akane pointed out.  
  
"Yeah…" Videl rolled onto her stomach.   
  
In Kasumi's room…  
  
"There, now you get better soon Kasumi, this house is gonna fall apart without you," Nabiki said tenderly and pulled up the sheets over her sister.  
  
"Thanks, Nabiki, I can already feel the fever breaking," she sneezed and Nabiki handed her a tissue. "I'll be better in no time."  
  
"Don't worry, everything's fine. You need your rest, take your time to recover. I put a glass of water on your nightstand, if you need anything, I'm down the hall. G'night."   
  
"Goodnight Nabiki," they hugged and Nabiki gently closed the door.  
  
At that moment in the dark kitchen…  
  
"Genma, why are we in here?" Soun asked.  
  
"I was just trying to figure that out myself, shouldn't we be sleeping peacefully in our beds by now?"   
  
"I would think so, it's late."   
  
"This is odd."  
  
"Quite." Soun nodded.  
  
"Snort!"   
  
"Was that you Soun?"   
  
"No, it wasn't…"  
  
"Then it was…"  
  
"A MONSTER!" They shouted in unison. They shrieked in terror, and Akane, Videl, Ranma, and Gohan came running downstairs. Ranma flicked on the light switch. Soun and Genma were standing on the table, shaking uncontrollably. Something grunted and they jumped into each other's arms.   
  
"P-chan!" Akane squealed in delight and grabbed the little black pig off of the floor, clutching it to her chest. The pig began to nuzzle her breasts. Ranma quickly grabbed P-chan by the scruff of the neck and held him for their fathers to see.  
  
"This is your monster?" The two men leapt from the table, quickly composing themselves. P-chan squeaked and reached for Akane. She coddled him and went upstairs with Videl. Ranma sighed in disgust, cut off the light, and then likewise went upstairs, followed by Gohan.   
  
"Here we are, once again in the dark kitchen," Soun declared. Something creaked behind them.  
  
"I'm coming, Ranma!" Genma shouted.  
  
"Akane! Help!" They ran upstairs in panic.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The next day…  
  
The school bell rang, and the students raced from their classrooms. A circle of students formed around Gohan and Ukyo, who continued to stare into one another. The crowd began to murmur in anticipation. Ukyo reached behind her and drew her oversized spatula, she then gripped it with both hands, blade up.   
  
"Ready, Gohan?" She spun the spatula, then pointed to flat end at Gohan. He nodded, and she charged at him, spatula whirling around her. She jabbed the blade toward his throat, he ducked and elbowed her in the lower back. Ukyo sprawled on the ground for a moment, then swung the blade toward his ankles. Gohan jumped back, and Ukyo flipped up, landing in a defensive position. Gohan pressed forward and let out a string of punches and kicks. Ukyo blocked each attack then shot forward, slicing Gohan's shirt. Gohan grabbed her arm and held it bent behind her, she whipped her spatula up, and he held her other arm in the air by the wrist.   
  
"Hey Gohan…" Nabiki called from the crowd. Gohan turned to look, Ukyo rolled from his grasp and slammed the broadside of the spatula into Gohan like a baseball bat. He was sent flying over the school, and Ukyo bounded after him. Videl cried out and pounced on Nabiki. Akane quickly tried to separate the two. The crowd reformed around the three, not caring to follow the two combatants.  
  
In the empty gymnasium…  
  
Gohan crashed through the ceiling, but regained control of his descent and floated to the ground. Ukyo jumped down after him, spatula at the ready. Gohan dashed forward, and Ukyo brought her spatula down on him. He caught the blade with his hands then twisted it from her grasp. Gohan flipped it around to slice at her midsection. She dodged, but the blade cut through the sash on her shoulder and the sleeve of her shirt. Whirling the spatula, he stabbed at her stomach again, and she rotated to dodge. The blade cut her shirt across her back below her neck. She grabbed the spatula and they wrestled over it for a minute before he flung it far behind him. Gohan shoved a hand forward to perform the Ki Ai Hou attack to send Ukyo into the distant wall, but suddenly stopped upon making contact with her body. He gently pushed in and realized Ukyo wasn't what he thought Ukyo was.  
  
"Uh… Ukyo, that's a breast, right?"  
  
"Yes…" She said angrily.  
  
"And that's another breast," he pointed to the other side of her chest.  
  
"Duh…"  
  
"Then you're a-"  
  
"Girl," she concluded. Gohan lowered his hand. Half her shirt fell away, exposing a breast. His eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped at the sight. Ukyo hissed in annoyance and pulled a pin from her hair. She lifted her torn shirt, placed her breast back inside, and pinned it closed.  
  
"I-I would n-never have accepted if I'd h-have known..."  
  
"Oh Puh-lease, Gohan. Just forget about it. Let's get out of here, I have to go open my restaurant for the day," she picked up her spatula. "However, if you'll come with me, I'll show you that I can make an okonomiyaki you'll enjoy," she smiled and held out her hand.   
  
"Sure," he grasped her extended hand, and they walked out of the gym together.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Videl and Nabiki lay in separate cots in Dr. Tofu's office. Akane sat in a chair between them, reading a magazine. Both were bandaged up, Videl having tape wrapped around her forehead, splint on her left arm below the elbow, and her right leg from the knee down was in a soft cast raised on a sling from the ceiling. Nabiki was in far worse condition, she wore a neck brace, splints on all fingers of her right arm, which was in a sling, her bare breasts and stomach were taped up from bruised ribs, she had a brace on her left knee, and both ankles were in soft casts. Videl peered over at Nabiki who made a face at her. Videl made a face back. Akane noticed what they were doing and put her magazine down.  
  
"Will you two stop it?!" She shouted.  
  
"She started it!" They yelled in unison.  
  
"You're acting like little children!" She crossed her arms over her chest. Nabiki flipped off Videl with her free hand. Akane raised her good arm and began creating a blue energy ball, which increased to the size of a basketball. It hovered above her open palm, and Nabiki's terror-stricken face became blue from the light.   
  
"Ah, so how are my patients resting?" Dr. Tofu said as he walked into the medical ward. Videl lost control of the ball of energy and it flew through the ceiling above Nabiki's cot. Pieces of plaster rained down on her. "I've never seen a patient do that before. Most interesting," Dr. Tofu commented. Videl blushed in embarrassment. "As I was saying, the two of you will have to skip at least three days of school in order for your bodies to recover enough to handle the stress of being up and around."   
  
"Well isn't that going to suck," Nabiki blurted out.  
  
"Indeed it will, Nabiki, with your bruised and battered innards, you will have to drink your meals for the time being."  
  
"What!?!?" She said in shock.  
  
"Now that Kasumi is feeling better, she'll have to prepare all of your meals in a blender, be sure to tell her that Akane," he turned to the healthy girl.  
  
"Right, Dr. Tofu," Akane nodded.   
  
"Oh, and one last thing, if you two desire to bathe, which I recommend you do, you will need the assistance of at least one other person. All your bandages and such may be removed, but they must be replaced after your bath."   
  
"That shouldn't be too hard," Videl said.   
  
"Akane, you can borrow my medical cart to take these two home, just return it within the next few days."  
  
"Ok, no problem." They carefully loaded the injured girls into the cart and Akane set off for home, pulling the cart behind her. Videl and Nabiki began to slap at each other with their free hands and fell off the cart.   
  
"Akane!!" They shouted as she drove off without them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Who ya gonna call? AKA a haunting at the...

  
_Nabiki is soooo dead once I can get up without wincing_. Videl lay in her bed in Akane's room, staring at the ceiling. Someone knocked softly on the door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Akane said as she stepped into the room.   
  
"Better, in fact I think I'll go visit Nabiki and see how she's doing," she tried to sit up, groaned from her injuries and plopped back down.  
  
"Cut that out, you're not any better, are you?" She sat down on her bed. Videl smiled wryly.  
  
"How was school today?"  
  
"Oh, it was fine, the usual."   
  
"Do you have any homework for me?"  
  
"Yeah, two pages of math, and you have to read a chapter in history."  
  
"Ok, now if you'll just attach the book to the ceiling so I can read it…" Akane laughed at the remark.   
  
"Do you want anything, y'know food, drink?"   
  
"Yes, please! I'm dying of thirst, a glass of water or something!"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"A bag of potato chips would be nice," she grinned. Akane smiled and closed the door as she left. Videl lifted her shirt and scratched under her right breast then adjusted her leg's position in the sling. A knock sounded again. "That was quick," she said quietly. "Come in." It was Gohan.  
  
"Um, hi."   
  
"Hello, what's up?"  
  
"We missed you in school today."  
  
"How sweet," Videl cooed. "Come here a second," she whispered. He walked over to the bed. "Closer." He bent over. "Closer!" He got on his knees and leaned toward her. Her right arm wrapped around his neck and drew him in, then she kissed him. He stopped resisting and savored the moment. Videl released him and he rose to his feet. Gohan held her hand for a moment and left the room. She sighed affectionately.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Ranma sat in the kitchen, flipping through a book for school. Gohan was next to him at the table, intently reading his own copy of the novel. Akane reached into the pantry to get the bag of potato chips, and her arm up until her shoulder was sucked in.  
  
"Gyahhh! What the hell!?!?"   
  
"Whoa!" Ranma and Gohan jumped up to see what was going on. They pulled her away from the pantry, and smoke issued forth from it. Ranma waved away the smoke and looked inside. "There's nothing here." Akane put the bag of chips on the counter and peered into the clearing smoke. She didn't see anything and grabbed for the chips, which were mysteriously gone.   
  
"That's weird, I could've sworn I put the chips here a second ago…" They gasped in shock upon noticing a small white ghost on the table, standing amid the boys' books.  
  
"BOOOO-GAAAAH BOOOO-GAAAAH!" It shrieked as it waved arm-like appendages in the air. Akane jumped into Ranma's arms who then jumped into Gohan's. It flew at them and they screamed in terror. The ghost suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the shredded potato chip bag floated to the ground.   
  
"Can I put you down now?" Gohan asked. Ranma hopped out of his arms and stood Akane on her feet.   
  
"That was really freaky," Akane said.  
  
"Yeah, although I've never seen a ghost that has to eat," Ranma mentioned. Akane got a glass of water and some pretzels and headed upstairs.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Not to be picky or anything Akane, but I thought I asked for chips," Videl munched a pretzel. Akane had propped her up against a pillow so she wouldn't choke.  
  
"About that…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The guys and I saw a ghost, and it… ate the chips I was getting for you."  
  
"Really? That's so weird."  
  
"You're telling me, it attacked me and almost tore my arm off!" She showed Videl the torn edges where the sleeve of her T-shirt had been. The lights suddenly went out and they screamed. The lights flicked back on and Videl was tied up in the leg sling hanging from the ceiling.   
  
"Little help?" Akane quickly got her down and settled back into her bed.   
  
"Whoa, this is really weird, but I think my bra is missing…" Akane pulled the collar of her shirt out and confirmed the notion.   
  
"I think my panties are too," Videl fidgeted and felt her groin area. "They're gone!" Akane loosened the ties on her sweat pants and peered down.   
  
"This is getting freaky, Videl."   
  
"Yeah, _really _freaky…"  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Genma in panda form lumbered into the kitchen and opened the fridge. After poking through it for a while, he pulled out some deli meats and made a sandwich. He put the sandwich on a plate and placed that on the counter. He went back into the fridge for a soda, and when he returned the plate was bare. Genma grunted and looked under it, then peered around the kitchen. Turning around, a little white ghost stood on his plate, half eaten sandwich in hand.   
  
"Boo," it said with a mouthful of sandwich. Genma's mouth dropped open and he slowly crept toward the door. He opened the door and stepped through, and the ghost suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke, floating at eye level. "Bleargh!" It shrieked then stuck out its tongue and gave him a rasberry. Genma screamed and inadvertently batted the ghost into the kitchen as he bounded upstairs to Ranma's room. Breathing hard, he flung open the door. Ranma and Gohan looked at him.  
  
"What's up, pop?"   
  
_Ghost!_ The he held up read.  
  
"Another one?" Gohan asked.  
  
_I was making a sandwich and…_Genma furiously wrote on another sign. Ranma smacked him on the head.  
  
"Just turn back already!" Genma nodded and left the room. He returned a few seconds later as his normal human self.   
  
"I-I saw a ghost! Downstairs! It was horrible!"  
  
"Oh, come on! I can't believe you are scared of a little ghost, pop."  
  
"Really, it was terrifying, Ranma! You believe me, don't you Gohan?"   
  
"Actually we had a run in with the entity earlier…"  
  
"And you didn't warn me!?! The thing ate my poor little sandwich and would have eaten me too if I hadn't injured it and come to make sure you guys were okay…"  
  
"Waitaminute, you _hurt _a ghost?"  
  
"I, uh, guess so."  
  
"Let's go check it out, Gohan," Ranma got off his bed. Gohan nodded and followed him downstairs. Genma stood behind them, clutching an umbrella. Ranma cracked the door and peeked inside. The 'ghost' lay on the floor. They went in, Genma stood in the doorway, trembling from fright. Something crashed and Gohan and Ranma whirled around. Genma had dropped the umbrella, and he quickly picked it up. Upon closer inspection of the 'ghost' little feet stuck out from under the white sheet covering. Next to the unconscious specter were two pairs of panties and a bra. Ranma scooped up the undergarments, and their tags read 'Akane' and 'Videl'. The ghost abruptly sat up and grabbed at the underwear Gohan backhanded the ghost into the wall. He put his foot on it and held it down as Ranma pulled off the sheet.   
  
"Happosai!" They shouted in unison. The old man grinned nervously.   
  
"Master!" Genma proclaimed from the door.   
  
"H-hello boys, what's up?"  
  
"That's what we wanna know, you little pervert!" Ranma put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Why have you been stealing the girls' underwear?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious," the little man blurted.  
  
"Never mind that, why did you swipe the food?" Ranma questioned.  
  
"A guy's gotta eat…"  
  
"Come to think of it, how did you steal the underwear without having your head ignite?" Gohan crossed his arms over his chest.'  
  
"Well, you see, I made that, er, costume out of flame repellent material, so when my head starts to catch on fire, it stops…"  
  
"Pretty clever," Genma pointed out.  
  
"I thought it was," Happosai said. Ranma threw the sheet into the garbage and splashed a cup of water on himself, becoming female. She then opened her shirt, which revealed her breasts to Happosai, whose head suddenly caught fire. Gohan removed his foot and watched the old man dance around, screaming in agony. He then punted Happosai out the door Genma had opened.  
  
"That's that," Ranma declared, rubbing her hands on together.   
  
"Um, son…" Genma began. Ranma noticed Gohan's widened eyes staring at her breasts. She buttoned her shirt and picked up his hand. She led him back up to their room. Genma let out a sigh of relief and opened the fridge.  



	7. The Furinkan High School Dance, oy

The four friends left the Tendo Dojo and headed toward school. As they entered the courtyard, they prepared themselves for the daily mob that attacked them. Each of them struck a battle pose, and they waited for the onslaught. None came.  
  
"Um…" Gohan scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah…" Ranma looked around confused.  
  
"This hasn't happened before…" Akane walked around.  
  
"Where is everybody?"   
  
"I dunno, Videl…" Ranma replied.   
  
"We're not late, what's the deal?" Akane said. The ground began to shake and a low rumble was heard. The four whirled around and a collective scream sounded behind them.   
  
"GOHAN!!"  
  
"Pick me, Gohan!"  
  
"No! ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"What the hell?!" Akane shouted above the roar of the female crowd. The four friends ran toward the school, while the mob continued their pursuit.   
  
"I think I found the problem," Ranma held out a poster that had been attached to the main doors. It read, 'School Dance'.  
  
"It's ok, we can take care of this just like before!" Videl cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Do I sense a touch of jealousy?" Akane said.  
  
"Um, one thing Videl."  
  
"What is it Gohan?"   
  
"I'm not gonna beat up girls," he looked down at his feet.   
  
"What about you, Ranma?" She suddenly held a bucket of water in her hand.  
  
"This ain't any of my business," he put his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Well, good luck, Videl," Gohan said nervously, grabbed Ranma's arm and pulled him inside the door.  
  
"Damn," Videl turned around.   
  
"No! Gohan!" The crowd sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Gohan's mine! Go away!" Videl made a face at them.  
  
"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!" They roared, and the shock wave slammed the doors open and the two girls sailed into the building.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
In Biology…  
  
Gohan and Ranma sat at their lab table, leaning over a dead frog attached to a cutting board.   
  
"Here?" Gohan turned to Ranma who looked at the handout.  
  
"Yeah, right there," he pointed just below the chin. Gohan steadied the scalpel and prepared to make the first incision. A small ball of paper flew into his vision and he missed the frog, imbedding the knife in his nearby textbook.  
  
"I'll get it out," Ranma picked up the book and grabbed the handle of the cutting tool.  
  
"It's a note, I wonder what it says," Gohan rolled it around in his hand.  
  
"Well, open it!" Ranma gave Gohan a look of annoyance. Gohan carefully unraveled the message, and it read:  
  
'Dear Gohan,  
Hi. Um, Hi. So anyway, would you go to the dance with me?  
Love,  
Suri'  
  
Gohan looked over his shoulder and a girl with her brown hair in a ponytail held by a red ribbon waved at him.   
  
"What's she got that I don't?" Videl muttered to herself.  
  
"Videl please concentrate," Akane adjusted her protective goggles.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Okay, now where's the heart?" Ranma used two pins and dug through the amphibian's innards.   
  
"Ranma."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's the little red thing in front, in between the lungs," Gohan tapped it with the point of the scalpel. A second ball of paper hit Gohan in the back of the head. He picked it up and read the note:  
  
'My dearest Gohan,  
I beg of you, go to the dance with me!  
Love,  
Jeanne'  
  
Gohan looked at the girl seated behind him. She had dark black hair cut shoulder-length. She giggled and waved. Ranma saw that Gohan had sliced through the frog, pinning it to the cutting board with the knife.   
  
"Ugh, I'm sorry Ranma, it's just these stupid notes," he apologized profusely.  
  
"That's it!" Videl leapt up and grabbed the frog from her cutting board.   
  
"Videl, no!" Akane shouted. She flung the frog, and it landed on Gohan's head.   
  
"Gyaaah!" He jumped up in surprise. Ranma jerked the scalpel, with the frog still attached. It flew off the knife, and onto Akane's face with a wet splat.  
  
"RANMA…." She clenched her fists.   
  
"Uh oh," Ranma began to get out of his seat.   
  
"You're mine!!" She jumped over her lab table and bounced across several others as she made her way toward him. Meanwhile, Gohan flailed his arms around, attempting to remove the amphibian carcass from his hair.   
  
"Oh, let me help you my love!" Suri sprang from her seat.   
  
"No, let me assist you dearest Gohan!" Jeanne likewise got up and ran toward Gohan.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Videl jumped up and flew over to Gohan. She grabbed him under the armpits and lifted him off the ground. "Take this!" She threw the frog at the two girls. In the process, she accidentally hit Gohan on the head, knocking him unconscious. "Nyah, nyah!" She stuck her tongue at the pair of suitors. Unfortunately for Videl, Gohan's pant leg caught on a coat hanger and he fell to the floor.  
  
Ranma flipped over the teacher's desk as Akane reached the other side. She chased him around the desk, the helpless teacher stood on her chair. They stopped, each on opposite sides once again. Akane growled and lifted the desk into the air, then threw it at Ranma. He turned to run but the desk flattened him to the floor. The door to the classroom was flung open and the Big Kahuna stood in the doorway.  
  
"Enough o' dis!" He shouted above the commotion. "Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Videl Satan, and Son Gohan report to da Big Kahuna's office right dis minute!" The rowdy teenagers left the room with their heads lowered in embarrassment.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"You all gonna get da big-time punishment for your major disruptin' of class," he steepled his fingers on his desk. "Da boys will be cleanin' the boys bathroom and the girls will be cleanin' the girls bathroom."  
  
"That's not so bad," Ranma remarked.  
  
"Fo' a month," he concluded.   
  
"No way!" Videl stood up.   
  
"Yes way, now get ta cleanin'!" He pointed toward the door of his office. Videl hissed in frustration and left the room with the others. "This is all your fault!" She said to Gohan after the door had closed.   
  
"Me?!?"   
  
"Yeah you!"   
  
"It's not his fault he's so popular, unlike other people," Ranma glanced at Akane.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"I don't hear any cleanin'," the principal's head stuck out the door. Akane sighed. They walked off to the bathrooms.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The day of the dance arrived. Gohan and Ranma were busily getting ready in their room. Gohan hopped on one foot while he pulled on a sock. Ranma was pretty much dressed, and was fixing his tie.   
  
"Hurry up Gohan, the dance is gonna start without us!"  
  
"I'm hurrying!" He replied and reached for his shoes.  
  
In Akane's room…  
  
Videl gazed at herself in the mirror. She walked in a circle, admiring her dress. Akane stood next to her, applying eye shadow.   
  
"Do you think Gohan will like this dress, Akane?"  
  
"Sure, why not. Although I'd expect him to pay more attention to you than the dress."  
  
"You're right, I look fine." They headed downstairs to meet the guys.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
To their dismay, when Ranma and the others entered the school gymnasium, the principal pulled them aside.   
  
"It still not been one month yet, keike."  
  
"Aw, come on!" Ranma protested. Videl rolled up her sleeve and swung at the Big Kahuna, who blocked the blow and hopped backward.   
  
"Oh, dis no good for you, keike. I gonna be nice and let you all go, but Videl gonna go back to da bathroom duty."   
  
"Why I oughtta-" Videl prepared to strike again.   
  
"Try dat again and you gonna be scrubbin' de toilets for your whole high school career, keike." Videl hissed and left the gymnasium. Gohan sat on the bleachers and sighed. Ranma and Akane walked over.   
  
"Hey Gohan, I'll sit with you until Videl gets out of the bathroom," Ranma offered.  
  
"Thanks," Ranma plopped down beside his friend. Akane harumphed and tapped her foot.   
  
"Something wrong Akane?"  
  
"It seems you could care less about my evening," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Not that you would dance with me anyway, chicken." This comment made Ranma jump from his seat.   
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Chicken! Bawk bawk bawk!"  
  
"I'll show you chicken!" He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor. Gohan watched as Ranma swung her around clumsily, repeatedly stepping on her toes. Ranma attempted to dip her, and Akane ended up dropping to the floor. She got back to her feet and rubbed her sore tailbone. She yelled something incomprehensible at him and hit him hard upside the head. He soared into the air then crashed into the bleachers. Ignoring the stares of the other couples, Akane stomped over to Gohan.   
  
"Ugh! How dare he do that!" She complained to no one in particular. "And during a fast song no less!"   
  
"You're talking to me?" Gohan asked in a confused voice and pointed at his chest.  
  
"GAH! All alike! All boys are all alike!" She left the gymnasium. Ranma sat up, rubbing his jaw.   
  
"Y'know, I'm never gonna understand her." Gohan shrugged in reply.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Suri and Jeanne watched the two boys sitting in the bleachers by themselves. Fortunately for them, their dates had already been subdued by outside forces. Like wolves to a kill, they moved closer to their unsuspecting prey.   
  
"I call Gohan!" Suri whispered.  
  
"Nah ah! Not fair!" Her companion replied.  
  
"Just dance with Ranma for a little while and we can trade."  
  
"I guess so, Ranma's kinda cute, but not as cute as Gohan is," Jeanne smiled.  
  
"Just one thing, Jeanne…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"_You _lead, not him."  
  
"Good idea." They broke from their unconventional huddle, slowly sauntering over to the guys.   
  
"Hey guys," Suri tucked a loose string of her brown hair behind an ear.  
  
"Hi," Gohan greeted them in turn.  
  
"Yo, what's up?" Ranma glanced over at them and waved slightly.  
  
"We were wondering if you would like to dance," Jeanne let the words hang.  
  
"Uh…" Gohan and Ranma turned to each other.  
  
"What should we do?" Ranma said in an undertone.  
  
"We've have nothing else to do. And besides, I don't want to hurt their feelings."  
  
"Great, I've got Mr. Morals over here," his expression changed as if a light bulb went off over his head. "What if the girls see us?"  
  
"I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"Who cares, this'll be a good chance for me to get back at Akane."  
  
"I dunno…"  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
"Ok…" Gohan turned to the girls. "We accept." Suri squealed with joy and latched onto Gohan's elbow.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Akane! Videl!" A brunette girl ran into the bathroom. Akane, who was leaning against a wall, practically lost her balance. Videl sat on her haunches and tossed the scrubbing brush down. Akane regained her footing and turned to the exasperated girl.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"It's… oh, it's horrible," she clasped her hands over her mouth and nose.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, speak up," Videl implored.  
  
"Ranma and Gohan…" the girl trailed off and looked at the floor.  
  
"Out with it," Videl was up on her feet now.  
  
"They're, oh gosh. Um, Suri and Jeanne. Yeah."  
  
"They are so gonna get it," Videl cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Hoboy," the girl piped in nervously.  
  
"Thanks," Akane dismissed the girl and turned to Videl. "Um, maybe they're innocent, we can't suspect anything without evidence."  
  
"HELLO!?!? The whole fiasco that got us into trouble in the first place."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"The question is," Videl rubbed her jaw. "How I'm gonna get out of here without the principal knowing," something caught here eye and she glanced at the ceiling.  
  
"Y-you're not serious are you?" Akane put her hand on Videl's forearm. Videl smirked and continued looking at the air vent.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
_I should've listened to Akane_, Videl though to herself. She edged forward in the tight crawlspace of the air vent. She passed a grating and peered through it. The room was the history teacher's, not the gym. Videl hissed and continued to make her way through the maze of square metal shafts.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Meanwhile, Akane walked briskly through the crowd within the gymnasium. She found a nice perch and stopped amid a group of students. She glanced over her shoulder and peeked toward Ranma.   
  
"Akane Tendo, what a pleasant surprise!" _Not now_… Akane thought to herself.   
  
"What, Kuno?"  
  
"I am wondering that perhaps you would like to dance with the _Blue Thunder of Furinkan High_?"   
  
"Maybe later," she brushed him off then refocused on Ranma.  
  
"The time is now my-" Akane quickly silenced him with a hard kick to the crotch. His jaw dropped and he fell over, wincing. _I wonder where Videl is_…  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Ugh!" Videl grunted. She had come so far. The vent reaching the gymnasium was only two junctions ahead, approximately fifteen feet of crawling to go. And her dress was caught on an unseen obstacle behind her. "This is just great," she pounded a fist onto the metal planking of the airshaft. Videl reached forward and secured a grip on a railing. She sucked in a gulp of air and heaved herself forward. This motion was followed by a loud _riiiiip_. "Crap, I knew that was gonna happen." She had no way of assessing the damage to her dress, but she was free and continued to clamber toward the gym. She reached the final juncture. A creak reverberated around her. "What the-" the section of metal shaft in front of her tipped, pitching her forward. Videl's cheek as pressed against the metal and her full body weight pressed down on it. She grimaced. Something cracked behind her and the earth fell out from beneath her.   
  
Videl tumbled end over end, getting closer and closer to the gymnasium floor. She gritted her teeth and splayed her limbs, then controlled her ki to stop her descent midair. Videl soon realized the eyes of everyone in the room were upon her. Gohan was frozen in place, a dazed look on his face. Ranma's forehead was furrowed. The other males in the room stared the hardest. Videl glanced downward and noticed that the remains of her dress covered little. Her panties were visible and a bra strap had been torn, revealing quite a bit of cleavage. She smiled nervously. Videl powered up and blew a hole through the roof before flying into the night.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan cried out before raising his ki and taking off after her. Ranma stifled a yell when Akane clobbered him into the wall with a large mallet she pulled out of thin air.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Videl sat shivering on the roof of the Tendo residence. Gohan floated up toward her and hovered about the rooftop.   
  
"Videl..." he whispered. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and harumphed. He lowered himself to a standing position. He tossed the blanket he held to her then sat down in a crossed-leg position next to her. With a wordless thank you, Videl wrapped the blanket around her. They sat together in silence, gazing into the starry sky. Videl sighed and scooted closer to Gohan. She clasped the blanket at the front of her neck and leaned her head onto Gohan's shoulder. He gently put his arm around her shoulders.   
  
"I… uh…" Gohan began.  
  
"Mmm?" She looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
"You don't need to apologize, it was my fault," fearing for his safety, he didn't reply.  
  
"Videl…" She cocked her head to the side. "Um…" he gulped a few times. "I-I…" His mouth fluttered for a moment and he composed himself. "I love you," he winced, preparing for a blow that never came. She nuzzled into his shoulder.  
  
"I love you, too."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What have they been doing for so long up there?" Akane asked Ranma.   
  
"I, uh wouldn't know," he laughed nervously. They were both on the balcony, looking into the sky. _He's such a dummy when it comes to romance_, Akane thought. _I just wish for once, he'd be open about his feelings_… Almost by chance, a thought popped into Ranma's head.   
  
"Akane," he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Ranma?"   
  
_Is this it?!? Is he gonna actually say it!?_ Akane's heart raced.  
  
"I-I, uh…"   
  
"Yes?" _Out with it!_  
  
"I-I l-lov-"   
  
_COME ON!_  
  
"I'd love a snack right about now, I'm off to the kitchen," he turned to leave.   
  
"Ugh!" She grabbed the color of his shirt, holding him back from leaving.   
  
"N-no, I d-didn't mean to give the wrong impression! Akane, no!"   
  
"You are so impossible, Ranma!" She let go and crossed her arms over her chest, turning back to look at the sky. Ranma paused, his hand reaching toward her.   
  
_What are these emotions stirring within me?_ His eyes widened in shock. "Well, I'll be seeing ya. G'night."   
  
_RANMA!!!!_  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
* PREVIEW * Things are bound to crazy when Videl's father, Mr. Satan pops in for a visit…  



	8. Mr Satan drops in for a visit, and cause...

_Why did he do that!? The jerk played with my feelings, yanked my chain. I was ready, I really was. I wasn't going to hurt him, ugh! Now, I feel like beating his head into the wall. He was sooo close to saying it too. The three little words that would mean the world to me. I just knew he was going to say them, and all of a sudden he changes the subject and tries to run away. I know it scared him though, I could feel it. He knew he was gonna say it, but that damn martial artist mentality of his prevented him from expressing his deepest emotions_, Akane mused angrily. She lay on her stomach on top of her bed. She glanced over at Videl who had fallen asleep moments ago. A pleasant smile was spread across her face. Akane fury subsided slightly upon seeing her friend. She had no reason to be jealous of Videl's relationship with Gohan. She had Ranma, who to her was far more normal, despite his curse, than a teenaged superhero-wannabe with incredible strength and the ability to fly. Not to mention better looking, in her humble opinion… Akane sighed, waving her lower legs in the air behind her. _Ah well, I better get some sleep_. She untucked the covers and got into bed.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Turn here," the driver in the front obeyed. "It's the third one on the left," the driver pulled up to the house and parked the car. "Get my bags out the trunk and you can go."  
  
"Y-yes sir!" He hastily unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out the car. "Time for my big entrance," he flung the door open and jumped into the sunlight. He held his hands over his head waving peace signs and flashed his trademark expression. Mr. Satan gazed around confusedly. "Um… where is everybody?" He asked to no one in particular.  
  
"I-I'm not s-sure, sir, but here are your bags, I'm g-going to return to the Satan compound now," his chauffeur answered nervously.  
  
  
"Good, get going already!" the chauffeur leaped back into the limousine, and began speeding down the street.  
  
"This is very unusual, there should be thousands of fans fawning all over me by now. Oh well," Mr. Satan heaved his bags into the air. The landed on the doorstep in a neat pile. He casually sauntered up to the door, his cape blowing in the wind. He rung the doorbell three times and struck his signature pose. The door opened. Genma Saotome in panda form looked at the deranged looking strongman. "Uh…" Genma scratched behind an ear. "Is this the, uh, Tendo residence?" Mr. Satan lowered his arms. Genma seemed to ignore him and chattered to himself in bear tones. He stopped upon noticing Mr. Satan's impatient foot tapping. He quickly scribbled on a sign and held it up.  
  
_You talking to me?_ It read.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
_Oh._  
  
"Well?"  
  
_Well, what?_  
  
"Is this the Tendo residence?!?"  
  
_Yup._  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
_Sure._  
  
"Aren't you going to carry my luggage?" Mr. Satan followed the panda through the doorway. Genma shrugged and continued on to the kitchen. Soun Tendo, who had been reading the paper peacefully, sprang to his feet when the stranger walked in.   
  
"Genma! Who's this strange man with the 70's hairdo you have let into my house?"  
  
_I dunno, he seemed nice_, read Genma's sign.  
  
"Aha, I am Mr. Satan, CHAMPION of the WORLD! Haw haw!" Once again, he struck his infamous stance.  
  
"Right… what d'you want?"  
  
"I'm here to visit my little Videl."  
  
"Y-you're Videl's father!?!?" Soun did a spit take, spraying Mr. Satan with coffee. Genma blocked the brown liquid with his last sign. He quickly discarded it and sat down at the table across from Soun. With an annoyed look on his face, Mr. Satan shook off the coffee like a dog.   
  
"I'll be staying here for a few days, will you show me to my room?" Soun conferred with Genma for a moment. Mr. Satan only heard the bear's murmurs and noticed it nodding and shaking its head.   
  
"Ok, right this way, Genma, please get his bags," Soun left the kitchen with Mr. Satan in tow. "Here's your room," they entered Happosai's chamber. Fortunately, the perverted martial arts master was out for a few days on some kind of 'treasure' hunt.   
  
"What's this?" Mr. Satan picked up a bag full of Happosai's silky darlings. Soun quickly snatched them away and threw them into the hall.   
  
"Just, some… laundry that needs washing, I have three daughters you know."  
  
"Th-three d-daughters!?!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"THREE DAUGHTERS!"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Astounding! How do you survive with all that femininity surrounding you!?"  
  
"Um, there's also Genma and his son Ranma."   
  
"The panda has children?" Mr. Satan asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Yeah… sort of. I don't want to disturb you anymore, so I'll leave you to unpack."  
  
"Where… are… my… bags?" He looked around.  
  
"One moment," Soun dashed into the kitchen. "I thought I told you to get his bags!"  
  
_You were talking to me? _  
  
"YES, go you lazy panda!" Grumbling, Genma got off his rear and trotted out the kitchen.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Ranma opened the door and tiredly walked into the house. It had been a long day at school. Gohan followed behind him and tossed his book bag onto the floor next to Ranma's. Akane and Videl entered last.   
  
"Gosh, that was an exhausting day," Videl commented.  
  
"Videl!? Is that my little Videl!?" A familiar voice thundered from the kitchen. The door to the hallway exploded off its hinges and Mr. Satan came bounding toward his daughter, inadvertently knocking Ranma through the wall. He grabbed her in a tight bear hug and swung her off her feet.   
  
"Daddy, urk, y-you're squeezing too t-tight…" She gasped.   
  
"Oh. Sorry," he gently let go and put her on the ground.   
  
"Mr. Satan, how uh, nice to see you," Gohan held out his hand.  
  
"He's the one you like, right?" Mr. Satan whispered to his daughter behind a hand.   
  
"Dad!"   
  
"Nice to see you too, kid," he took Gohan's outstretched hand and shook it. Ranma climbed back through the crater.  
  
"Who's this clumsy oaf?" He gestured at Mr. Satan.  
  
"Why you!" Mr. Satan took a swing at Ranma. He quickly blocked the blow with an upraised open palm.   
  
"Listen, gramps, I don't _want _to hurt ya," Mr. Satan gritted his teeth as he tried to overcome the youth's strength.   
  
"Daddy, I think you better stop now…"  
  
"N-nonsense, I g-got to sh-show this y-youngster some m-manners," the strain was evident in his voice. Ranma yawned and covered his mouth with his free hand.  
  
"Daddy, please."  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Satan, you really should…"   
  
"Back off, Gohan!" Ranma let go of his fist and Mr. Satan tumbled through the hole in the wall.  
  
"Oh well. C'mon Gohan, let's find out what's for dinner," he turned and walked over the broken door with Gohan tagging along.   
  
"Daddy!" Videl cried out and helped her father get back to his feet. Mr. Satan was extremely dazed.  
  
"Huh, whuzza fuzza?" Her father replied groggily.   
  
"Let's go see what we'll be having for supper," she put a hand on his shoulder and led him toward the kitchen. Akane shook her head in amusement and followed her friend.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"It's so nice to have you staying with us, Mr. Satan," Kasumi said as she sat down at the table. She placed a bowl of rice down, and Gohan and Ranma quickly snapped it up. "Oh dear, I'll go make some more…" She got up, heading over to the counter.   
  
"So you're Videl's father?" Nabiki asked quizzically. Mr. Satan nodded in between mouthfuls of food. "_The _Mr. Satan who saved the world during the Cell Games?" He nodded again. Gohan sighed and rested his chin on his hands. "Something wrong, Gohan?"  
  
"Oh nothing…"  
  
"D-did you see me defeat Cell?" Mr. Satan inquired.  
  
"If you'll recall the TV transmission failed shortly before that…" Gohan piped in.  
  
"You should've been there, I was amazing! I hit him with a right and a left, then a roundhouse, then finished off the monster with my patented Super-Satan-Megaton-Punch, KAPOW!" He mimicked the fancy-named normal punch. "Then, all of a sudden, BANG, ZOW, BOOM! Cell exploded and became vaporized!"   
  
"Yeah…" Ranma muttered. Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Oh, that's right! Gohan was there too, cheering me on like a good little boy!" Gohan rolled his eyes again.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Well, that was a first," Ranma said after spitting a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink.  
  
"Mmm?" Gohan continued brushing his teeth.  
  
"You didn't finish your meal," Ranma gargled a cup of mouthwash than spat.   
  
"Yeah, yeah…" Gohan spit out the toothpaste wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He switched off the light and they headed to their room.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Meanwhile, in the girls' room…  
  
"So, watcha wanna talk about, Videl?"  
  
"Really, Daddy, I think you need to go to your own room, now." Mr. Satan lie on the floor between the two beds.   
  
"Aw, come on," he pleaded. "I haven't seen you in a year!"  
  
"It's barely been over a month, father."   
  
"Fine, don't talk to me then," he sat up and crossed his arms over his teddy bear pajama covered chest.  
  
"Mr. Satan."  
  
"Yes, Akane?" He turned to her.   
  
"I'd like to get some sleep tonight, I have to ask you to please leave," Akane said in a gentle tone. Both girls were dressed in their nightgowns and were obviously ready to go call it a night.  
  
"But I wanna stay!" He whined like a small child.   
  
"Daddy, please, you're embarrassing yourself, just go to your own room."  
  
"Aw…" he appeared downtrodden, then suddenly perked up. "Will you tuck me in and tell me a bedtime story!?!"   
  
"Fine…" Videl sighed and took her father by the hand. "I'll be right back Akane," she took him into the hall. The other girl burst out laughing when the door closed.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"…The End."  
  
"What a wonderful story, a true masterpiece!" Mr. Satan squealed. He tightened his hold on his teddy bear he had with him. Genma's face turned a dark purple.   
  
"Um, Dad, maybe you wanna let go of Mr. Wuffums."  
  
"Never! He's _my _teddy bear!" Genma's cheeks swelled up and his eyes went wild.   
  
"Dad…"   
  
"Yes, darling?"   
  
"Let go of Genma!"   
  
"Huh? Wha?" He released Genma's neck. Genma sat up, exhaling sharply. Mr. Satan crinkled his nose. "Mr. Wuffums, you need to brush your teeth!"   
  
"Never mind that, Dad! Goodnight!" She yanked a hyperventilating Genma into the hall and closed the door.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Daddy, you _really _don't need to take me to school," Videl ran ahead of her father, trying to keep up with Akane and the guys. They rounded the corner and entered the gates to the schoolyard. As usual, the mob of teenaged boys set upon them.   
  
"What's this?" Mr. Satan put a hand to his ear.  
  
"You will date me, Videl!"   
  
"I challenge you, Videl!"   
  
"What in the-" Mr. Satan was pushed aside by Tatewaki Kuno in his hurry to reach Videl first. "Oh no you don't!" Mr. Satan put a massive hand over the top of Kuno's head and lifted him several feet off the ground. He lowered him to eye level, which was still a good four feet off the ground. "What did you intend to do to my _daughter_?"  
  
"Mr. Satan's d-d-d-d-d-d-" he stammered.  
  
"DAUGHTER!?!?" The crowd finished Kuno's thought. They ran screaming in all directions. Kuno also tried to flee, but when one's feet are far above the ground, one doesn't get very far. Kuno was learning this the hard way. Mr. Satan pulled his arm back. Kuno screamed in terror. With a bellow, he heaved Kuno up and over the school, sending him several blocks away. Breathing hard, Mr. Satan smacked his hands together satisfactorily. "Time to go to class."  
  
"Gosh…" Akane said to herself in an undertone.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Thanks fo' comin' ta visit, Mr. Satan, I am very much honored to have you comin' ta my high school," Mr. Satan and the Principal walked out of the school after classes had ended.  
  
"It was a pleasure, uh… Principal Kuno."   
  
"Please to be callin' me, Big Kahunna."  
  
"Right… well I gotta go pack for my trip home. Nice meeting you."   
  
"Likevise, mah friend." Mr. Satan shook his hand and started to head to the Tendo residence.   
  
"There's something wrong with that guy," he muttered to himself as he walked down the sidewalk.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Several hundred screaming fans and autographs later, Mr. Satan had gotten back to the Tendo's and finished packing. He whipped out a cell phone and told his chauffeur to pick him up.   
  
"On my way, sir!" He hung up and stowed the cell phone in one of his many bags. Videl jumped up and hugged.  
  
"Goodbye, Daddy, I'll see you soon."   
  
"I hope so, Videl," he leaned over to Gohan. "And you," he whispered behind a hand. "No funny business!"   
  
"I-I'm not that kind of guy!" Gohan shot back.  
  
"Daddy, I heard that!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Videl, you know I'm just looking out for you and mean no harm." Out of nowhere Happosai bounced off Mr. Satan's head and flipped into the air.  
  
"Never fear, Happy's here!" He reached into his bag and pulled out some silky darlings. "I'm in shush a good mood I feel like shpreading the love," an obviously drunk Happosai tossed the panties and bras into the air. He hiccuped several times and hobbled through the front door. Mr. Satan released his daughter and caught notice of Gohan, who was covered in women's underwear.   
  
"Heh, heh, heh…" Gohan took a bra off his head and dropped it to the ground.  
  
"Gohan…." Mr. Satan growled.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Gohan took off, jumping over the fence and into the backyard. Mr. Satan tried to follow but landed in the pond with a loud splash. He quickly got up and sloshed after Gohan.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you Happosai!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"And a nish day to you too, Gohan! Hic," Happosai, who was not on the roof, began pressing his treasures with a portable iron.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
* PREVIEW * Shampoo returns to reclaim Ranma, and guess what she's got? But it seems someone else is going to need the vial of water from the 'Spring of Drowned Girl' more than she does! Will Shampoo give up her shot at changing back permanently to save her friend? Be sure to read the next chapter to find out.  
  



	9. Shampoo Returns with an unexpected surpr...

In the Cat Café…   
  
"You sure this really 'Spring of Drowned Girl' water from Jusenkyo spring in China?" Shampoo asked the merchant quizzically.   
  
"It's been tested and it has my personal guarantee," he replied, flashing a fake smile.   
  
"You do know Shampoo will hunt down merchant if this backfire," she stared at him with a determined look on her face.   
  
"Y-yeah, s-sure," he replied nervously before composing himself. "I'll even make you a special deal, buy two vials of Jusenkyo spring water for the price of one!" Shampoo's eyes lit up as she considered Ranma.   
  
"You have 'Spring of Drowned Man' water?!" She asked, full of excitement.  
  
"So sorry, I sold the last ones in the town before this one." Shampoo sighed and thought for a moment.   
  
"You have, maybe, 'Spring of Drowned Cat'?" He dug through the glass containers in his bag. The merchant looked up.  
  
"What a lucky young woman you are, I have one left," he held out the vial marked 'cat'.   
  
"Shampoo take!" She slapped the yen in his hand.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Shampoo raced out of café and hopped onto her bike. She put the vials into the basket on the front and sped off down the sidewalk. _This so great! Shampoo become normal girl, Akane have cat curse, and Ranma love Shampoo!_ Shampoo thought to herself as she road her bicycle toward the Tendo Dojo.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Videl and Akane sat in the living room, reading magazines. Videl put her legs on a table and leaned back into the sofa. Akane put her magazine down and got up.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a soda, do you want anything?" She stretched.   
  
"A soda sounds nice," Videl said, and peeked her smiling eyes above the top of her magazine. Akane spun on her heel and went into the kitchen.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
With the Tendo dojo in sight, Shampoo suppressed her ki and grabbed the two vials, leaping from her bike. It careened into a telephone pole and fell onto its side. Using the techniques she learned being a cat, she cleared the fence with a flip and prowled toward the door. Peering into a window, she saw a girl sitting with her back to Shampoo in the living room.  
  
"This just too perfect," she murmured to herself. With absolute silence she slowly pried open the door, tiptoeing inside. _Now is time to strike_, she thought. As the girl turned a page, Shampoo lunged forward.  
  
"Aiya!" She emptied the contents of the cat vial onto her victim. Akane heard Shampoo and came running into the living room. She dropped both her sodas upon noticing a pile of clothes where Videl sat moments before.   
  
"Shampoo!"   
  
"_Akane_!?" She gasped in confusion. "What you doing in kitchen!?!"   
  
"I _was _getting sodas for me and Videl," she replied angrily and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"_Videl_?" She said in the same shocked tone. Shampoo put her hand over her gaping mouth and looked down at the pile of clothes shifting in the chair. A tan paw poked through. Videl strained and her head went through the opening of her shirt. She exhaled sharply. However, Videl was now a small female cougar. The feline clawed its way out of the clothes and kicked off the panties caught on its leg. She looked at Shampoo and growled menacingly.   
  
"What did you do to her!?" Akane thundered. She walked over to Videl and picked her up. Shampoo laughed nervously and held the empty vial behind her back, the other was stashed in a pouch hanging from her shoulder. Videl purred in a deep tone and nuzzled into Akane's stomach.   
  
"Shampoo going to go bye-bye now," she made an about-face and dashed outside. She hopped onto her bike and sped back toward the Cat Café. A light bulb went off in Akane's head.  
  
"Jusenkyo water!" She thought aloud. Akane cradled Videl like a baby and carried her into the kitchen.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"I hope this works," Akane took the kettle from the stove and glanced at Videl. "Here goes nothing," she put Videl on the floor and poured the hot water onto the cougar. Videl stood up on her own two feet again, completely naked. She shivered and Akane gave her a towel to cover herself. Videl wrapped it around her shoulders.   
  
"What did she do to me?" She inquired.  
  
"It seems she's doused you with some water from a cursed spring of Jusenkyo."  
  
"Like Ranma and Genma?"  
  
"Right," Akane put the kettle onto the counter. "Maybe you'd better go get dressed."  
  
"Yeah," she turned to go into the living room. The door leading outside from the kitchen opened. Videl leaped behind the counter.   
  
"Hi, Nabiki," Akane greeted her sister. Videl let out a sigh of relief and stood up.  
  
"Hey Akane," she looked at the other girl. "Videl… why are you naked?"   
  
"I'll explain later, I'm gonna go get dressed," she went into the living room to fetch her clothes. As she neared the chair where they were located, the front door was thrown open. Gohan and Ranma entered, chattering to one another. "Gyaaaah!" Videl shrieked and flew back to the kitchen as her towel floated to the ground. "Cold water, NOW!" Akane filled up a cup and tossed it on her. Videl transformed into the cougar and hopped onto the dinner table. Ranma and Gohan passed by the clothes and went into the kitchen.   
  
"Yo, Akane, what's with the clothes on that chair?" Ranma jerked a thumb toward the living room.   
  
"And who screamed?" Gohan asked.   
  
"It's a long story…" She began.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"So _this _is Videl?" Gohan gestured toward the small cougar in his lap.   
  
"Yeah," Akane bit her lower lip.   
  
"Well, let's change her back already," Ranma got up to go boil some water. Akane hopped to her feet and smacked him over the back of the head.   
  
"Hello!?"   
  
"What?" He rubbed his head.  
  
"She'll be naked, you dummy!"   
  
"Oh yeah," he replied. Gohan blushed at the thought. Nabiki smirked upon noticing Gohan's expression.   
  
"I'm gonna take her upstairs and get her back to normal," Akane scooped up Videl.  
  
"Gohan wants to know if he can come and watch," Nabiki smiled wryly.   
  
"Nabiki!" Gohan shouted, then turned to Akane, laughing nervously. Akane took Videl upstairs, snagging her clothes along the way. They went into the bathroom and Akane closed the door. She cut on the shower and felt its temperature. It wasn't hot yet. She put the clothes on a nearby stool and sat Videl down on the fuzzy bathmat. Videl stretched and lay on her stomach. Akane tested the water with a hand again.   
  
"Just about ready," she announced. Videl sat up and focused intently upon the shower. "It should be hot now," Akane said a short while later. Videl scrunched up her back legs and sprang into the bathtub. The water wasn't quite hot enough yet so she sat there for a few seconds as her fur became soaked. The liquid raining upon her became hot and she reverted to human form. Videl stood up from her crouching position and cut off the flow of water.   
  
"Thanks," Videl said over her shoulder and began drying her hair with a towel.   
  
"No problem. But the question is, how are we going to fix this?"   
  
"I dunno, but I'm gonna go have a little chat with this Shampoo," she curled the towel around her hair like a turban and got a second towel to dry off her body. She finished drying herself and began dressing. "I have a feeling she has the 'antidote' to this," she stepped into her panties.   
  
"How do you figure that?"   
  
"She has to have a backup if it got on her somehow," she fastened her bra and reached for her shirt.   
  
"Um, Videl," Akane said.  
  
"What?" Videl replied after pulling her head through her shirt.   
  
"Shampoo already has a Jusenkyo curse."  
  
"And what is it?"   
  
"Cat."   
  
"Cat!?" Videl pulled up her sweatpants and turned to Akane.   
  
"Yeah, she got it while training with her grandmother in China."   
  
"This is beginning to make sense now."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Shampoo likes Ranma right?"   
  
"Right…" Akane didn't see where this was going. Videl held her hands out.  
  
"She likes Ranma, but you're in the way, so-to-speak," she shook one hand. "So is this curse of hers," she shook the other. "By using the cat-water on you, then making herself whole, she kills two birds with one stone, and has Ranma to herself," she clapped her hands together.   
  
"So that's why-"  
  
"Yeah, she thought I was you. But, I have an idea how to get the girl-water, fair and square…"   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Later…  
  
Shampoo sat at a table in the Cat Café, staring at the glass container of 'Spring of Drowned Girl' water. What if no work, or worse, what if not girl-water? She thought to herself.   
  
"Shampoo," Videl walked into the café.  
  
"What you want!?" She clutched the vial to her chest.   
  
"That," she pointed at it.  
  
"Is mine!"   
  
"So was the cougar-water you poured on me. You took something of mine," she narrowed her gaze. "I want it back," she said coolly.   
  
"Videl can't have girl-water, Shampoo is going to use to make Ranma love her."  
  
"I'll let you in on a little secret," she sat on the table where Shampoo was. "It's not gonna work."  
  
"What you know?" Shampoo turned away.   
  
"Fine," Videl stood up. "I challenge you, Shampoo, for the girl-water, winner gets it and changes back permanently," _This better work_, she added mentally.   
  
"Shampoo accept, when is duel?"   
  
"Tomorrow afternoon, 2 o'clock, the empty lot across from the Tendo's. Be ready," she turned to leave. "And you better bring that water," she nodded toward the glass and left the café. Shampoo burst out laughing.  
  
"This gonna be too easy," she chuckled.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Come on Akane, spar with me," Videl pleaded.   
  
"Wouldn't you rather train with Gohan or Ranma?" Akane asked.   
  
"Nah," she stretched her left leg by crouching on her right foot and leaning right.   
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yup," she leaned to the other side.   
  
"Okay…" They went into yard and moved apart. They rushed toward one another and began trading blows. Videl easily blocked Akane's attacks then pressed forward with a flurry of punches and kicks. _What is going on!? She's incredible fast_, Videl swung at Akane's head and she ducked to avoid the blow. Videl's fist met the side of the house and punched a hole through. _And Strong!_ Akane rolled out of the way, breathing hard. "Gosh," she murmured. Gohan noticed the hole as he came into the kitchen and stuck his head through. Videl charged Akane again. His eyes widened and he rushed outside to get between the two.  
  
"This is not a good idea Videl," he winked rapidly.   
  
"But we were training-"  
  
"It doesn't matter, someone could get, uh, hurt."   
  
"Outta my way," Videl grabbed his shoulder and tried to push him to the side. He didn't budge. She tried again, harder, and again he didn't move an inch.   
  
"Maybe you should go inside, Akane," he said over his shoulder.  
  
"Right…" she scrambled toward the kitchen. With all possible eavesdroppers out of the way, Gohan was free to speak openly.  
  
"Videl, you know you could've injured her!"   
  
"So what?" She got on her toes and leaned her face closer to his.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me to spar?"   
  
"I'm not fighting a guy tomorrow, Gohan," she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Doesn't matter, with all I've taught you, you probably could blow up this block with a ki attack. Not to mention the increased strength, speed, stamina, and the flying ability…"  
  
"Okay, okay, I've heard enough," she smiled playfully. "Wanna spar?"   
  
"Uh, sure."   
  
"Good, let's go," she quickly powered up and punched him hard in the gut. He sailed backward several feet due to him not being ready for the attack. Videl grinned and dashed toward Gohan. He stopped himself and hovered to the ground. Blocking her blows, he barely got in a punch or two of his. Her tenacity startled him. Gohan managed to hit her abdomen with an open-palmed strike, he summoned his ki and used the _Ki Ai Hou _attack, shoving her backward in a flash of energy. She spread her arms wide and stopped in her tracks. With sudden renewed strength, she charged again.   
  
Videl overcame Gohan's defenses and roundhoused him on the side of the head. She flipped forward and dropkicked him in the chest then quickly got up to backhand him. Videl leaned on one foot and kicked him several times with the other. She paused for a moment then resumed the onslaught. Gohan decided it was time to get serious. His ki flared suddenly and he blocked each attack with ease. She tried to elbow him and he caught her elbow, twisting it behind her. She tried to reach back with her other hand and he stopped it by grabbing her wrist. They were unexpectedly engaged in a weird kind of embrace. Gohan realized the compromising position they were in and quickly let go. Videl turned around and stared into his eyes. She sighed and kissed him hard.   
  
"Thanks, I needed that," she whispered into his ear. Videl released him and sauntered into the kitchen. Gohan just stood there, a glazed look on his face.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Shampoo rode her bike to the vacant lot. She got off the bicycle and put a small box on the ground. Videl narrowed her eyes on it and Shampoo nodded in silent agreement. She slowly made her way to the center of the lot, where Videl was. They stood about five feet apart, glaring at one another.   
  
"This is gonna be great!" Ranma exclaimed, interrupting the seriousness of the moment. Gohan remained solemn, silently watching the two combatants. Akane stood next to Ranma, ready to cheer Videl on. She quickly smacked Ranma on the head to quiet him. Rubbing his head, he made a face at her. Akane paid him no attention and focused on the two girls.   
  
"Winner gets the girl-water," Videl said flatly.   
  
"Yeah," Shampoo responded in the same tone. They both got into battle positions and went at it. Neither immediately overtook the other, not a blow was landed. Videl became impatient and raised her ki drastically. Shampoo felt the change and did her best to adjust her ki level to match. Videl leaped at her opponent, kicking forward. Shampoo blocked the attack but was driven backward from the force of the blow. Videl saw her opportunity and raised her open hand at Shampoo. She smiled and shot a blue ki blast at her. The other girl's eyes widened and she flipped backward into a crouch. The blast sailed over her head. Videl charged forward to land the winning blow. Unbeknownst to them, the blast kept going and hit a nearby fire hydrant. It glanced the metal object, tearing a hole on the side facing them. A spout of water exploded sideways at them. Videl saw it first and began backing away.   
  
"Oh boy," she managed to say before the flow of water slammed into Shampoo's back. A very wet cat flew toward Videl on a stream of water. Before she could react, she too was hit and became a cougar. The two felines rolled out of the flow of water. Dripping wet, they once again stared at one another. Akane ran across the street to get some hot water. The two cats quickly pounced on one another, clawing and scratching.   
  
A few minutes later, Akane exited the courtyard and hurried across the street, trying not to spill the kettle in her hand. Both felines saw the hot water and leaped at her in unison. They crashed into her, spilling the water over the three of them. They were engulfed in a cloud of steam. Akane quickly hopped out of the steam and clamped her hands over the Ranma's and Gohan's eyes.   
  
"Aw, come on! It doesn't bother me!" Ranma protested.   
  
"Yeah, you'd have _no _interest in what's to see, so you won't!" Gohan blushed at the remark. The steam cleared, and the two naked warriors crouched near the ground.   
  
"Shampoo no can fight like this," the Amazon looked down at her uncovered form. She turned to look at the fence at the end of the lot where their clothing was pressed against the wall by the continuous water stream. She sprang to her feet and began to bound toward their clothes. Videl stood and aimed for Shampoo's bare rear. She fired a small ki blast at a high velocity. It made contact with Shampoo's butt and she jumped into the air. "OW! Videl, you going to die-" She crashed into the fence next to the water blast and slid to the ground. Videl raised her arms in victory.   
  
"Yay, Videl!" Akane accidentally let go of the guys. Gohan took one look at the nude Videl and quickly passed out. Ranma smirked.  
  
"She's got nothing compared to me," he commented, noticing Videl. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to Shampoo who lie on her back. "This just isn't your day, is it Shampoo?"   
  
"Oh, Ranma!" She cried, jumping into his arms. He turned his head and splayed his arms out wide, not wanting to touch her bare body.   
  
"Ranma…." Akane growled as her hands balled into fists. Ranma took off toward their house with Akane in tow. Shampoo squirmed around, then wrapped her legs around Ranma's waist. She made a face over his shoulder and blew a raspberry at Akane. Videl opened the box and poured the water over herself. Just to be certain, she stepped into the stream of water flowing across the lot. Videl remained herself.   
  
"Yes!" She shouted in excitement. She saw Gohan out the corner of her eye and ran over to him, dripping water. Videl got onto one knee and shook his shoulder. "Gohan! Gohan! I won, I won!" His eyes slowly opened. They got an clear view of parts of Videl that need to stay covered and lost their focus again. "Oops…" She laughed nervously and went to get her clothes.   
  
  



	10. A visitor from the future, or two

A young man floated down into the courtyard of the high school. He looked around then glanced at the piece of paper in his hand. Scribbled on the paper was the name of the place he was searching for. It read "Furinkan High School." Noticing the nearby sign, he realized he was at his destination.   
  
"Alright, I got the right place…" He shoved the paper in a pocket and walked toward the front door of the school.   
  
Meanwhile…   
  
Tatewaki Kuno strolled through the courtyard. The "Blue Thunder" of Furinkan High had a funny feeling that today would be the day that the pigtail girl came to him, so he decided to leave class a bit early to prepare himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Kuno saw the stranger approaching the school.   
  
"You!" He shouted. The other man stopped and turned to face him. "Yes, you! What are you doing here?"   
  
"I-I just came to visit a friend," he responded. Kuno thought for a moment. A gleam on the other man's shoulder caught his eye.   
  
"I see you are a swordsman, like myself," he drew his wooden blade. "I challenge you, mysterious person, for trespassing on the hallowed grounds of Furinkan." The other young man didn't find this so amusing.  
  
"Look, I already told you. I'm here to visit my friend-" he was interrupted as Kuno sprang forward and struck at his neck. He quickly flipped away from Kuno and reached to the hilt of the sword on his back. In a flash, his own blade was drawn. He smirked at Kuno.   
  
"What's so funny, you fool?"   
  
"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you have absolutely no idea what you're yourself getting into, friend."  
  
"Friend? When did I say you were my-" Kuno began. The battle was over in a heartbeat. Kuno lay sprawled on the ground, unconscious. His sword was in pieces at his feet. The mysterious young man sheathed his blade and continued toward the school.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Hey guys, Ranma KO'd Kuno again!" A boy burst into the classroom saying. Gohan and Ranma exchanged glances.   
  
"Wasn't me, I've been in here for the past hour," Ranma said.  
  
"Then who…" A figure appeared behind the boy. He stepped into the light of the classroom. Gohan jumped up upon seeing the young man. He had light purple hair, cut in a "bowl" style, he wore grey pants, yellow-orange boots, a black shirt, a blue-jean jacket, and had a sword sheathed over his shoulder.  
  
"Trunks!" He ran over to his friend.   
  
"Hi, Gohan."   
  
"Long time no see! How are things in the future?" Gohan asked excitedly.   
  
"Everything is as it should be. Since I destroyed the Androids and Cell, peace has been restored."  
  
"That's great… but, I have to ask, why are you here?"   
  
"With things so quiet, mom said I needed a vacation, so she said I should go visit you. But when I got to your house, your mom told me that you had transferred to Furinkan, so I flew over here." Ranma got up from his desk and walked over to the two friends.  
  
"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're the one who beat Kuno, am I right?" Trunks blushed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."   
  
"Trunks, this is Ranma Saotome. Ranma, Trunks Briefs."   
  
"Nice to meet you, Ranma."  
  
"Yeah, you too," the bell, a series of musical notes, sounded. "Time to head home, eh, Gohan?"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Ranma opened the door and they went inside.  
  
"We're home!" He called toward the kitchen.   
  
"And we have a guest!" Gohan said. The kitchen door burst open and the girls raced to meet their visitor. They all stood motionless, jaws hanging down, as they gazed at Trunks.   
  
"He's…" Akane began to say, but trailed off.  
  
"Gorgeous!" Nabiki concluded enthusiastically. Trunks blushed and smiled. Videl snapped out of her trance.   
  
_He looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on why it seems like I know him, _Videl thought._ Waitaminute! I know! It's the close cropped purple hair! Yes, he looks just like… _"…Trunks," she said aloud. His head snapped toward her direction.  
  
"Do I know you?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I definitely know you. You and Goten are best friends."  
  
"Goten?" He furrowed his brow and turned to Gohan and Ranma. "Who's Goten?" Ranma shrugged.  
  
"He's my little brother. You didn't see him when you stopped by my house?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"He must've been playing at your, I mean, _present _Trunks' house."   
  
"Present Trunks?" Nabiki looked puzzled.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but before we get into that, puh-lease tell us your name and age!" She begged.  
  
"Um, ok… I'm Trunks Briefs, age 20."  
  
"An _older _guy for a change!" Nabiki proclaimed.   
  
"He certainly is a polite young man… and handsome," Kasumi said with a kind smile. Without realizing, Trunks had successfully smitten all three Tendo daughters.  
  
"Y'know, he needs a room to stay." Nabiki mused to herself. "You _could _stay in my room…" She moved in front of Trunks and looked into his eyes adoringly. Gohan quickly got between the two, arms spread to separate them. He was able to retract his hand before coming in contact with her chest.   
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea. Trunks'll stay in our room tonight," he announced, glancing at a disappointed Nabiki. She quickly cheered up and gave him a sly look.   
  
"Tonight," she repeated before going back to the kitchen.  
  
"I better go finish dinner," Kasumi made an about face and followed Nabiki.  
  
"C'mon Akane, let's go," Videl grabbed her arm, pulling Akane after her sisters.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Akane and Videl were in their room, getting ready for bed.  
  
"But what about Ranma?" Videl pulled a T-shirt over her head.  
  
"I guess he can go off with Ukyo or another one of his fiancées," Akane tightened the drawstring at the waist of her pajama pants.   
  
"Akane, this doesn't sound like you."  
  
"Yeah, so? All I know is that Trunks is gonna be _mine_."  
  
"Hoboy…" Videl rolled her eyes.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The next morning at the breakfast table…  
  
Everyone sat in amazement as Gohan and Trunks scarfed down their multiple bowls of rice with lightning speed. Gohan had gotten used to eating slower, but Trunks had decided to have an eating contest. The deciding factors were both quickness and quantity in dispatching the rice.   
  
"So… Trunks, where did you say you were from?" Soun, who wasn't paying attention, asked over his morning paper.  
  
"The…Future…" Trunks gasped between mouthfuls.   
  
"Future, where is that?"  
  
"Nonono… Not place… Time."  
  
"Time for what?" Trunks rolled his eyes as he slammed down another empty bowl.  
  
"Oh my. I believe we're out of steamed rice," Kasumi said quietly. Both half-Saiyans brought their last completed bowls to rest on the table. Gohan's pile was larger than Trunks, but only by a half dozen dishes. Gohan patted his full stomach and sighed.   
  
"Man, that was good," he stretched. Nabiki looked over the piles carefully.   
  
"Gohan cleared more bowls, so he won, I guess." Trunks smiled and slapped Gohan on the back.  
  
"You _are _Goku's son after all, and no one can eat more than Son Goku!" Genma, Soun, and Happosai froze.  
  
"S-Son Goku's **_son_**!?" They stammered in unison.   
  
"Um, yeah, I though you guys would've know that by now…" Gohan scratched his head nervously.  
  
"This is amazing… the son of the grand champion of the Tenka'ichi Budokai," Genma said.  
  
"Apprentice of the Turtle Master, Muten Roshi," Soun added.  
  
"I gotta meet that guy one of these days, they say he has the largest collection of por-" Soun and Genma shut their master's mouth before he concluded.  
  
"Largest collection of what?" Akane asked. Happosai broke free of his students.  
  
"Magazines," he concluded.  
  
"Oh." Happosai exchanged glances with his former pupils.   
  
Nabiki scooted over to the other side of the table and sat by Trunks. Akane noticed her sister's movement and quickly followed her. Kasumi merely stood in place and smiled.  
  
"You were saying something about… the _future_?" Nabiki leaned toward Trunks.   
  
"Yeah… well, y'see that's a funny story…"  
  
"Oh gosh! We're gonna be late for school!" Gohan exclaimed in a sheepish manner, failing to realize that it was, in fact, Saturday. "Trunks! We've uh, got to go!" He grabbed the collar of Trunks' jacket and the two flew out the door. In unison, they sprang off the ground, soaring through the air. The rose high above the lowest cloud level, past any point where prying eyes may notice them.  
  
"What was that about, Gohan?" Trunks looked at Gohan. The two half-Saiyajins flew side-by-side.  
  
"I really don't think it's a good idea to tell them the whole story," Gohan's expression was serious. "It'll be better this way. When its time for you to go back, we won't have any problem with the girls trying to go back with you."  
  
"Wow… you're sounding more and more like the Gohan from my time. You've matured a heckuva lot these past 7 years Gohan," Trunks nodded in agreement. Gohan blushed.   
  
"Speaking of you going back… where's your time machine?"   
  
"I left it at grandpa's place to recharge, why?" Trunks raised his eyebrows.   
  
"I'm not sure, I suddenly sensed something wrong…"  
  
"Weird, I didn't feel anything."   
  
"Let's go back and make sure everything's all right."  
  
"Yeah…" The quickly made a U-turn, heading back toward the house.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Back at the Tendo residence…  
  
"Hey, that Trunks guy can fly too," Akane noted.  
  
"Can all your friends do that, Videl?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"I honestly doubt it…" Videl knew better, of course. "But I'm still puzzled about him."  
  
"Aren't we all?" Nabiki said.   
  
Inside…  
  
All four martial artists leapt to their feet. Happosai's eyes widened, as did those of his former pupils. Ranma clenched his fists.  
  
"Did anyone else just feel that?" The others simply nodded their heads in response to Ranma's query.   
  
"A great explosion of ki… _evil _ki," Happosai crossed his arms, his brow furrowed in concentration. Akane ran into the kitchen.  
  
"What was _that_?"   
  
"Obviously something not good," Videl chimed over Akane's shoulder. "Come on! We've got to find Trunks and Gohan." They stop as soon as they enter the courtyard. Gohan and Trunks already stood there; staring in the general direction of West City, where the Capsule Corp. main building is located.   
  
"Gohan we-"   
  
"We're going to go stop whatever _that _was," Gohan cut Videl off. He and Trunks turned as one to face the others. Videl was taken aback slightly, she had never seen Gohan this intensely serious before.   
  
"I'm coming with you," Ranma declared.  
  
"No. You have no idea what we're dealing with," Trunks answered curtly.   
  
"Well, I _am _going, and you can't stop me. I can fly if you'll recall," Videl stepped forward. Gohan and Trunks turned away from the group.  
  
"She has a point, unless I knock her out, she will follow us," Gohan murmured to Trunks.  
  
"If she goes, so do the others, I'm afraid."  
  
"They can ride on Kinto'un… if their hearts are pure enough. But the second things get out of hand, I'll be forced to put Videl down, and Kinto'un will take her and the other two to safety."  
  
"Alright, you can come," Trunks announced over his shoulder. Gohan looked into the sky and cried out.  
  
"KINTO'UN!!!"   
  
"What!?" Videl, Akane, and Ranma, blurt out in surprise. An orange cloud zoomed toward them, stopping next to Gohan.  
  
"_This _is Kinto'un. Climb on, we haven't got much time," Gohan pointed at the hovering cloud.  
  
"Ok, now this is nuts Gohan, no way I'm riding on some stupid cloud-"  
  
"Then you don't go, Ranma," Trunks growled. Akane hopped up onto Kinto'un, bouncing a little as she landed. Gohan looked toward Ranma who sighed. He hopped just as Akane had, but instead of landing, fell straight through onto the ground.  
  
"Sonuva-" he grumbled and rubbed his lower back.  
  
"Get on!" Gohan lifted Ranma into the air by the back of his shirt. Ranma was incredibly surprised, and waggled his arms and legs in the air. "You're not gonna like this, but if you'd like to tag along, you need to wrap your arms and legs around Akane. Only the pure of heart have the ability to ride such a magical cloud, and apparently, Akane's heart is purer than yours." Ranma mumbled something unintelligible and clung to Akane.   
  
_Wow_, Akane's heart pace quickened. _This is the closest we've been in a while…_She thought.  
  
"Hey wait!" Nabiki shouted after them as the group flew off toward West City.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The creature exited its vehicle, making one precise leap to the ground. As soon as its feet hit the soft grass, the landing gear collapsed, and the hulking machine crashed down. Assorted gears, springs, and wires spontaneously broke, popping out all over the metal shell. The creature let out a long stream of curses in an alien tongue. No matter, it had come here for the other vehicle anyhow. Its own mechanical contraption had been damaged, and it figured that it was time to 'exchange' it for a newer, less beaten-up model. Its dark eyes focused on the other vehicle, the one the kid used. Now it belonged to the creature, or so it thought. A thick electrical cord connected his new possession to a power coupling on the wall of the nearby building. It must have needed recharging of some sort. The creature was just about to disengage the cord when it heard something behind and above it.  
  
"Look, there!" Akane shouted.  
  
"Touch that… and you die," Trunks declared as he landed. Beside him, Gohan floated to a standing position. Videl was slightly behind them, while Ranma and Akane glided to the ground on Kinto'un. Displaying his eagerness, Ranma pushed past both girls to join the half-Saiyajins.   
  
"What the hell is that?" He gestured toward the greenish creature.   
  
"Not this again…" Gohan muttered beneath his quickening breath.   
  
"Wait… that looks a little like-" Videl began.   
  
"Cell…" Trunks concluded.   
  
Although the thing's appearance was similar to the villain from 7 years ago, it seemed abnormal, mutated. It had no wings, a single protrusion that began above its eyes and went straight back, at the end of each digit was a claw that seemed to be broken, and its tail was more rigid and possessed no needle-like barb at the end. In general, its limbs seemed lumpy and gnarled. Its skin, as opposed to being shades of interchanging shades of green, light green, was a sickly tan color. However, it had the same stare, the same devilish smile as the original. It suddenly let out an inhuman shriek and flung an enormous ball of ki energy at Trunks and Gohan. Caught off guard, both were thrown into the air, disappearing into the horizon. The remaining three teenagers turned around to watch the explosion from the attack form a great mushroom cloud.   
  
"I-I-I can't feel their ki anymore!" Videl stammered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Full of rage and sorrow, she charged, but was quickly and easily hammered to the side. Videl crashed through the wall of the Capsule Corp. building. The creature's tail whipped around Akane's neck and drove her into the ground. Ranma sprang forward to protect his fiancée. He was kicked fiercely in the chest, and collapsed to the ground gasping for air.   
  
_It's over… they were right that I had no idea what this was…_Ranma thought as darkness clouded his field of vision.   
  
A bright flash lit up the area. The creature flew backward due to the blast, dropping Akane in the process. A golden warrior stood a few feet from Ranma, radiating a visible golden aura.   
  
"This ends now…" he said in a low, steady tone.  
  


TO BE CONTINUED...  



	11. The battle begins, and a new technique i...

Ranma's gaze focused on the warrior bathed in golden light. He had seen Gohan go Super Saiyajin before, but this new guy looked different... he did _vaguely _resemble the demi-Saiyajin who had become his roommate and friend. Ranma managed to crawl over to Akane who lay face down in the soil. Her back and sides slowly expanded, confirming Ranma's notion that she was, thankfully, alive. Faster than the eye could register, the genetic aberration that should have been the villainous Cell reappeared. It hissed, rubbing a shoulder. Ranma carefully lifted Akane to a sitting position, but she hunched backward on her palms.   
  
"Who is that incredibly strong guy?" Ranma choked between gasps. By chance, or perhaps more so, Genma Saotome materialized behind the couple.   
  
"It's quite obvious, son, focus on his Ki," Genma kneeled behind his son and future daughter-in-law, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.   
  
"I don't get it, Mr. Saotome, it's not anyone we know, but almost… a-"  
  
"Mixture," Ranma concluded Akane's thought.   
  
"Correct," Genma nodded, as the two combatants traded blows back and forth. "You are witness to an incredible technique used only by the greatest of martial artists." A crash behind them startled the trio. Videl had pulled herself out of the ruined building and collapsed onto a pile of rubble, breathing hard. Ranma and Genma quickly carried her to where Akane sat.   
  
"As you were saying, Pop?" In the distance, the two energized fighters flew high into the air as a mushroom cloud of energy formed in the horizon.   
  
"Y-yes, the technique is known as Mergence. It is similar to the mythical (so mythical it is now considered non-existent) technique of Fusion. However, instead of performing an intricate dance, two martial artists run parallel to one another at tremendous speeds. At just the right moment, as their Ki's flare in unison, their paths intersect. If performed properly, the two will merge to become one, similar in method to the way two rays of light can merge. Their physical presence is a combination of the two bodies. It greatly increases their power, but not as much as Fusion does."  
  
"Wow…" Akane exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, yes, quite amazing. However," he held up a cautioning finger. "The technique is far more _dangerous _than Fusion. For if the Fusion dance is performed incorrectly, an improper being results. If Mergence is performed incorrectly, the results can be utterly disastrous."  
  
"Meaning?" Videl coughed.   
  
"Meaning, at that speed, should they connect improperly, they could, potentially detonate on impact, thereby killing both of them them instantaneously."  
  
"So Gohan and Trunks…" Videl paused to inhale a lung-full of air.   
  
"Are that guy over there," Genma nodded in the direction of the battle.   
  
"The transformation can, potentially be permanent, only by the choice of the warriors can they separate. _Or_, if their opponent knows the weak point of the Mergence technique."  
  
"Which is?" Ranma inquired. Genma responded by raising a fist in the air, inches from Ranma's face, causing him to blink. He then opened the hand as if to perform an open palmed blow, but rotated his hand so that the outer edge was positioned a hair-breadth from Ranma's nose.  
  
"He must strike the merged person between the eyes, and down the center of the face, including the nose and lips. Just as an obstacle can separate the paths of the rays of light, so too, the merged persons will split apart, each to go their separate way."   
  
"Good thing Cell doesn't know about this…" Videl murmured. She sat back against a large piece of debris, deep in thought. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the merged Trunks and Gohan soared overheard and landed nearby. As he raised himself to a standing position, momentarily powered down from Super Saiyajin form, the others noticed his appearance for the first time. His hair was long like Trunks, but was colored mainly black with purple streaks like lightning bolts emanating from the center of his scalp. The face was a perfect blend of both Gohan's and Trunks' handsome visages. He wore a sleeveless blue-orange gi, with yellow-orange boots, and a blue-jean jacket. The new warrior removed the sword and sheath from his shoulder and tossed it gently to the ground. Akane leapt to her feet and plodded over to him.  
  
"Who are you?" The intense iridescent eyes focused on her scraped and bruised features.   
  
"I am Trunkhan." He replied in a low, steady tone.   
  
"Incredible…" she commented, walking around him while eyeing his superbly chiseled physique.   
  
"Wait, this isn't right. Where's Cell?" Before someone could answer Videl's inquiry vocally, the monster flew over their shoulders in a mad dash toward Trunkhan.   
  
"Oh no!" Ranma cursed. "You don't think he heard-" he glared angrily at his father. Genma clenched his teeth in a nervous smile. Cell batted Akane aside with a deft backhand, then tackled Trunkhan. Trunkhan has just enough time to power up into Super Saiyajin mode before Cell slammed into him bodily. The two tumbled end over end through a nearby building, which then fell inward onto them. Ranma sprang into a run toward Akane.   
  
"Ranma…." She whispered before passing out. Anger boiled within the young man. A blinding green-white light emanated from the newly demolished building. With a very audible explosion, Trunks and Gohan were propelled into the air, each flying in opposite directions, clearly not of their own will.  
  
"You and your big mouth!" Videl smacked Genma, but failed to realize how much force she put behind the blow. Genma flipped up into the air, and disappeared into the next neighborhood. Cell bounded forward several meters then jumped into the air to follow Trunks. Using its stiffened tail, it slammed him down into the ground causing a great crater to form. Following him downward, he raised the half-Saiyan by his throat. The others looked on in horror while Trunks hung there, limbs swaying in the wind. Gohan landed with a soft tap behind Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, it's up to us now," he wiped a minute stream of blood from the corner of his mouth.   
  
"What the hell do you mean? Trunks isn't dead!" Ranma's eyes bugged out in disbelief.  
  
"You don't seem to understand, somehow that _thing _is stronger than the original Cell I defeated, my great power also faded in the years since that day, as I neglected my training and turned to my studies." Ranma still looked puzzled, but Gohan continued rambling in a vain effort to explain the matter.   
  
"You know the basic story of Cell, right? Dr. Gero, the resident mad scientist of the Red Ribbon army created a bunch of androids. Cell was the "perfect" android, but needed to absorb the androids 17 and 18 to change to his perfected form. The actual monster was created from cell samples taken from Earth's greatest warriors at different time periods, which explains why it couldn't go Super Saiyan, since Gero stopped taking samples prior to our expedition to Namek, which is another story."  
  
"I'm lost…" Ranma scratched his head.  
  
"The point being, that is why Cell is called Cell, because he was created from a bunch of cell samples from different warriors."  
  
"Now I get it," Videl nodded.  
  
"And maybe that is why he is stronger, and also why he looks deformed. Maybe this Cell is from another timeline and therefore has cells from another warrior not originally included. The new sample somehow corrupted the mix and that," he pointed to the creature wailing away on a vegetative Trunks, "is the result."  
  
"So you're saying…" Gohan could almost see the figurative cogs working away in Ranma's skull.  
  
"I'm saying that I can't get that thing to let go of Trunks by myself, so I need you to do Mergence with me, and maybe we'll have a chance then."  
  
"What about me?" Videl piped in.  
  
"Mergence has never been tested with two people of opposite gender, the technique was not really practiced by females to begin with, so I wouldn't want to risk-" Videl cut him off throwing a punch at his face. He easily caught it, and concluded "-any unusual side effects. Are you up for it Ranma?"   
  
"Sure, let's go for it!" He replied, always eager to learn new techniques.   
  
"Follow me!" Gohan took off. Ranma sped after him, matching his speed.   
  
"Now, we're parallel, just increased your speed in unison with mine," Ranma did so.   
  
"When I tell you, veer you path slightly toward me so that we connect at just the right angle."  
  
"How the hell do I know when that is?"   
  
"Oh you'll know, 'cuz if you screw up, we're both gone." A few moments passed. A sudden compelling force beckoned Ranma.   
  
_NOW_, it said. He gently redirected his path toward Gohan, and the two collided, cheek to cheek, nose to nose, palm to palm, torso to torso, and leg to leg. A blinding green-white light filled the air. Slowly, it narrowed to a straight column rising upward from the spot where the two had made contact. As the beam of light began to dissipate, Akane and Videl caught glimpses of a new person.   
  
"Prepare to _die _Cell, for I am..." the warrior paused and turned his head in a dramatic pose, revealing the trademark Saotome sly smile, "Gohanma!" He wore the typical Ranma Chinese style shirt, blue gi pants, with orange armbands. His pig-tail hung across his right shoulder, and a lock of jet black hair fell down over his eyes. In a burst of gold, he had powered up. Cell ceased his endless attack on Trunks, stole a gaze at the new opponent, and thought for a moment before tossing Trunks aside. It smiled demonically, while a raspy laugh emanating from its throat. The final battle had begun…  



	12. Meet Gohanma!

Amidst the rubble of the Capsule Corporation and the surrounding structures, a new hero had emerged.  
  
Gohanma held out a lone fist, cracking his knuckles audibly. He maintained the trademark Saotome smile, and soon powered up to Super-Saiyajin. The mutated Cell stood opposite him, head leaning forward, with its intense eyes focused just below the brow of the tan uni-pod that extended from his forehead. Its knobbed tail slowly waved back and forth in the air. Meanwhile, Videl was hurriedly shaking Akane, trying to get her awake.   
  
"Come on, dammit! I can't believe you're gonna miss this!" She gently slapped Akane's face rapidly. Her eyes fluttered. "Yeah that's it, come back Akane!"  
  
"Wha-?" Akane lifted her head, looking around.   
  
"About time, Akane! Take a peek over there," she nodded in the direction of the two combatants. Akane's eyes opened wide.  
  
"What happened to Trunkhan, I mean, who the heck is that!?" She sat up on her own.  
  
"No, it can't be…" The shocking thought hit her right between the eyes.   
  
"Yup, guess what you get when you add Gohan and Ranma together?" Videl smiled.  
  
"That?"   
  
"Gohanma. But yes, that really hot guy over there."  
  
Cell and Gohanma launched at one another. Cell struck out in a flurry of punches, with each being blocked by the insanely fast merged warrior. The pair flew up into the air, continuing to trade attacks. Dodging a swipe at his head, Gohanma landed a solid blow just below Cell's neck, sending him back a few feet. It smiled, a weird gap appearing in the spherical protrusion of its mouth.  
  
"NNNNnnnnneeaaaahhhhh…." It rasped. Gohanma smirked, then roundhoused the side of Cell's head, sending him crashing into the ground. It stretched out its claws, digging furrows into the dirt to stop its slide across the soil. Growling, Cell pounded his fists into the ground and leaped back into the air.   
  
"Wow…" Akane murmured, watching the two go at it.   
  
Gohanma caught Cell under the chin with the palm of his right hand. As Cell reeled backward, he spun mid-air and lashed out with his left elbow. It hit Cell in the gut, knocking him backward again. Cell rushed forward, bringing his tail up between the Super Saiyajin's legs. Gohanma easily caught it, thus sparing what could have been a potentially damaging attack. However, with his guard down, Cell head-butted him hard. Using his fingered foot, Cell grabbed Gohanma roughly by the neck and shook him like a rag doll. Grunting with pain, he managed to latch both hands onto Cell's ankle. Cell began to bat Gohanma's head back and forth with the deformed nub at the end of his tail.   
  
Tossing his opponent into the air, Cell hammered Gohanma toward the ground with a double-fisted blow. Immediately before impact, Cell appeared beneath him, and delivered a sharp elbow at the base of his spine, sending the merged combatant into the air again. Cell stopped his ascent with an open palm to the face, and then wrapped his knobby tail around Gohanma's waist. The young warrior coughed several times, a stream of blood running from the corner of his mouth, down his chin, and ultimately forming a dark red stain on his shirt. He struggled to open an eye, and made a few weak strikes at Cell's head and torso before Cell decided to hold him out at arm's length. Cell backhanded him, and commenced beating either side of his face in a rhythmic pattern. Right. Left. Right. Left.   
  
Gritting his teeth, Gohanma began to form a ball of energy in his right hand, which he held behind his back. As soon as it grew to near to the size of a basketball, he raised it over his head, ready to blow away Cell's head. Cell's vision focused on the energy attack, and easily batted it away with a quick, downward smack. The ball flew downward in a descending arc, and stuck a water mane. A large jet burst straight into the air, raining the cool water onto the combatants. Gohanma suddenly became female; a side effect Gohan had not considered when he had decided to perform Mergence with Ranma.   
  
"Ah… crap…" she cursed. Cell had failed to notice the change, since Gohanma was in Super-Saiyajin form, and her hair color did not become red. Cell raised his deformed fist to strike the now female Gohanma yet again, when an odd whizzing sound filled the air. Cell's head jerked back and forth, searching for its source. Gohanma's ears perked up, and she noticed a shiny object out of the corner of her eye. Realizing what it was, she arched her back as far as she physically could. Trunk's sword tumbled end over end in the air, slicing completely through Cell's tail. Nearby, Trunks collapsed to the ground from this expenditure of energy.  
  
"Graaaaaah!!" Cell bellowed, grasping the stub of his tail, which pumped blue blood. The part that held Gohanma fell away, and writhed like a decapitated snake all the way to the ground. An idea occurred to Cell. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. With an audible spurt, a new, but shorter tail formed. Cell waved it around experimentally, happy to have the extremity back. Gohanma hovered a few feet from the villain, breathing hard. Suddenly, Cell froze, his eyes widening as he beheld Gohanma. Apparently, Trunks' sword had cut into Gohanma's shirt in addition to cleaving Cell's tail in half. Cell's eyes fixated on Gohanma's bared right breast, which hung openly from her shirt.   
  
"Huh…?" Gohanma noticed the exposed breast, and remained puzzled as to why Cell was staring so intensely at it. She quickly stuck it back in the remainder of her shirt. Cell harrumphed in disappointment.  
  
"Wait a second!" Videl exclaimed. "Akane, give me your panties!" She said, turning to the other.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Akane replied in disbelief.   
  
"No time to explain, just give them to me, now!" Akane jumped into some nearby foliage and complied with Videl's strange request. Exiting the bushes, she firmly held her skirt down with one hand, and held her blue underwear outstretched in the other.  
  
"I still don't understand the point of this-" Videl interrupted her friend as she powered up. The swirl of Videl's ki energy began to raise Akane's skirt into the air, and she struggled to prevent her nether regions from becoming visible, taking on a Marilyn Monroe-like pose.   
  
"Gohanma! Catch!" Videl balled up the underwear and heaved it at the female warrior.   
  
"Wha-?" She turned to the call of Videl's voice, and the panties flapped to a landing on her face. "EEEEYAAAAAGHH!!" She squealed, arms flailing around. Cell's attention focused to the blue underwear on his opponent's face.  
  
"Pa….pa…panteeeeess!" Cell murmured, a perverted gleam in his eye. Gohanma's head snapped to face Cell. Her eyes peered out through the leg holes of Akane's underwear.   
  
"So that's it!" She grabbed the panties from her face and held them out toward Cell. "You want these, huh?" Cell nodded vigorously, his fists clenched under his chin. "Go get 'em!" She tossed them like a Frisbee. Cell took the bait and dived for them. Gohanma cupped her hands at her side and began to power up.   
  
"What's he doing to my poor undies!?" Akane demanded.  
  
"KA….ME…"  
  
"Uh oh…" Videl murmured.  
  
"HA…ME…" a bluish ball flared in Gohanma's grasp.   
  
"Get down!" Videl took Akane by the shoulders, and both got behind a block of rubble.   
  
"S-s-silky darlingsssss!" Cell grabbed the panties.  
  
"HAAAAAA!!!!!" The blue beam shot out, vaporizing the monster and his precious underwear. Gohanma's arms fell to her sides and she drifted to the ground. She sat back on her haunches, gasping for air. A green beam enveloped her, shooting into the sky. The light dissipated, and Gohan and a female Ranma lay side by side, continuing to pant.   
  
"We… did it…" Gohan said between breaths.   
  
"Yeah…" Ranma replied. A small form bounced across the ground, a large sack slung across its shoulder.   
  
"Whatta haul! Whatta haul!" Happosai cheered. Ranma sat up and smacked him.   
  
"This was all _your _fault, old man!" She grunted.   
  
"What do you mean?!"   
  
"So _he _was the imperfection in Cell!" Gohan blurted out.   
  
"I have no idea what you guys are talking about, I just got here," Happosai eyed Akane's skirt. "Wahoo!" He grabbed it from behind and flung it upward. Catching a glance at her bare posterior, he froze, becoming stone. The others saw from the front, and Gohan fell over with a sudden nosebleed.   
  
"Goin' commando, eh, Akane?" Ranma smirked.   
  
"N-n-o panties…" Happosai choked. Infuriated, Akane backed up, and punted Happosai into the air. He soared at an incredible speed, crash-landing several blocks away.   
  
"PERVERT!!!" Akane yelled after him.  
  



End file.
